


Losing Touch

by TheKMan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gabe and Jack were married, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major chaacter death (but not till later and its not that bad), Overwatch Family, Overwatch Recall, Panic Attacks, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Sombra cares about 76, Sombra looks up to 76, everyone is a BAMF, so many feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKMan/pseuds/TheKMan
Summary: Olivia Colomar a.k.a Sombra has a large interest in the ghost known as Soldier 76. Her curiosity is peaked even further due to his presence in Darado Mexico. Overwatch is reforming and Talon is stronger than ever. Also Gabriel has a picture of some farm boy and Overwatch has been recalled but she will deal with that later.(This story switches between the talon family , the overwatch family and interaticons with the members of both families)





	1. Hacking Complete

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native french or Spanish speaker so please let me know if anything is spelled incorrectly! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy.

Blue and purple fingers work over the hologram computer. She had expected this to be easy but the old soldiers communicator and mask were harder to hack than previously thought. It seemed that he was more adept with electronics than she previously thought. It had been reported that he was stealing tech from Overwatch bases but she had thought it was bullshit. Apparently it wasn’t. With increasing frustration she continued to try and worm her way into the sight enhancers of the visor and communicator. Eventually she managed and with an excited chuckled sank down into her chair. Now all she had to do was wait for it to fully sync up. 

With a wave of her hand the hologram disappeared. Excitement bubbled up in her chest at the prospect of not only following the man that had fascinated her since he had popped up, but also the probability of meeting him and getting information out of him. He had been traveling lately through Dorado, Mexico witch made it much easier for her to locate him because of all her connections to Los Muertos.

From the few times she had brought him up around Reaper. The man had become agitated everytime without fail. Probably at the vigilante for nothing but existing and stealing tech from Talon and old Overwatch bases. Why he cared who knew. Oh and somehow being more of a ghost than reaper himself, which somehow warranted eternal hate. The older man evading capture from Talon since his pop up around 5 years ago. But still it was something. She exited her room with a smug smile and a confident walk. Moira observed her from the door frame of her own bedroom. A frown plastering her features, screwing her face up like a pugs. It made the latina’s lip twitch with the intentions of becoming a full out grin.

As she reached the commons area angery french and spanish could be heard. Sombra tried not to burst out laughing as Doomfist walked up and a soft squeak escaped his closed lips.

“Dame la jodida y remota perra sin corazón sin emociones!”  
(Give me the fucking remote you emotionless, heartless bitch!)

“Grandis-toi Gabriel! J'étais ici d'abord donc je peux regarder le programme que je veux regarder!”  
(Grow up Gabriel! I was here first therefore I get to watch the program I want to watch!)

 

“¡No te atrevas a usar mi verdadero nombre! ¡Ahhhhh!”

(Don't you dare use my real name fucking ahhhhhh!)

Reaper stormed out like an angry 12 year old girl. Widowmaker, Amélie, chuckles and Doomfist erupts in laughfter. Sombra’s giggling following soon after. Moira retreating into her room with an eye roll. Doomfist, Akande, strolled over and threw himself down on the couch. Amélie’s body slightly lifting off the couch before coming back down with a soft thump. Her ice cold eyes glared at him. Sombra followed after him, placing herself on the arm of the couch. The three of them sat there watching some weird french soap opera. Akande had gotten completely engrossed by it ten minutes into the episode. It was a little funny and Sombra filed away the event to tease him about it later. 

She stood up and stretched after two hours of the oldly acted drama fest, letting out a small cat like noise as she did so. “ I’m going to work on the next mission” she turned and walked out. Only getting a nod from both Talon agents. The small thirty year old making her way back to her room. Speeding up a bit as she hearded Reaper yelling at Moira. 

Once in the safety of her own room and the lock activated, she relaxed. She walked to her dresser and changed into some sweats and a t-shirt. After all she needed something comfortable if she was going to be hacking all night. Logging into hernetwork, she started working on decoding some papers and getting into some computers for information.

It was all far to easy. Only taking her three hours before she could send off the information to Talon. Leaning back in her chair and glancing at the clock. The bold red numbers reading 23:30. She yawned but was interrupted by the door opening with a bang and a hissing. Turning around slowly she came face to face with an angry Gabriel. Chuckling she booped his nose and relaxed.

“Need anything Gabriel?”

“Sombra…” The anger in his voice radiating just like the smoke rolling off him.

“What? Hehe anything I can do for ya~”

Gabriel growled and started rambling about different things. Sombra threw him a soda from the box in her room to which the man took and kept rambling. He took several breaks to catch his breath only then to continue. He went on like that for five minutes. Stopping and looking down at the half empty can in his hands. His anger having died down and the black smoke no longer pouring out of him like a chimney. 

“Hey Gabe arn-”

“Don’t call me that….”

“Fine..fine ya grumpy old man. So are you chasing Soldier 76 for your next mission?”

“Nggrh yes. Also isn’t not chasing. I am tracking him down to eliminate him.”

“Oh yeah sure haha. Like the last four times you were sent to get him?”

“Shut up kid.”

Sombra stuck her tongue out and went back to surfing the net for absolutely anything interesting. Gabriel slid his mask back on with a sigh. Turning once more into Reaper and walking away after ruffling her hair. If Sombra’s being honest with herself she dislikes when he puts his mask back on. Only because without it on he is nice, sweet even. She imagines that Reaper without the mask is what he used to be. 

That Gabriel Reyes was a sweet comforting man who cared about the men and women who followed him. After all he had a picture that was hidden in a secret pocket of the coat that he wears. There is an extremely large man with shoulder length blonde hair, rippling muscles and a scar over his left eye. Standing next to him is an a woman with lovely brown skin, dark eyes and long dark hair. The swirls of the eye of ra tattooed under her left eye, her arm placed lovingly around the gigantic man's waist and of a small girls shoulder who looked just like the woman, except with gold jewelry in her hair and a cut that went just above her shoulders.

On the other side of the large man stood a much much shorter man. His long blond beard twisted into two braids at the end. He was smiling happily. Then back over next to the woman stood gabriel smiling brightly with his arm around a tall light skinned, with with a bit of a tan, man with big blue eyes and golden blond hair. Their arms wrapped around each other in a way that left nothing platonic in anyone's mind that saw them. A younger woman stood next to the smiling sweetly, her blond hair pulled up into a ponytail. Next to her stood a red very anger looking cyborg and a tall boy with a cowboy hat laughing.

They all looked so happy. It made Sombra’s heart hurt. She had pulled the picture up on the computer and stared at it. Pressing her finger against the little x she closed the page. Leaning back as the computer shut down, her brain supplied her with images of what everyone would look like from that picture now. Well at least if most of them hadn’t died. 

She remembered the man that Gabriel had his arm around. Jack Morrison, the leader of Overwatch, had been on an assignment in her hometown during a small break of fighting. She was leaning against a pole at ten. He was talking about peace or something like that. She hadn’t really heard the gunshot but apparently she was close enough to them that the Strike Commander saw she was. He had jumped off the podium as people screamed and ran in all different directions. Jack had pushed her into an alleyway and stayed with her till everything calmed down. After that he had made sure she was ok and left. In truth she probably wouldn’t be alive today if it weren't for him. 

Just as she was about to take all her extra gear off the communicator in her ear supplied a voice. It was deep and scratchy. Like the owner had swallowed glass and gargled tequila and rocks for years. A full grin spread across her face. She knew who this voice belonged to. Soldier 76’s visor was now hooked up fully. Taking the com out of her ear and gently placing it on the desk, she made her way over to the bed covered in purple and pink bedding. Decorated with stuffed animals. 

That night Sombra fell asleep excited about new possibilities. Ideas running fast through her head as the tech in her body worked to keep up with the young woman's over excited imagination.


	2. Making Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's a broken man and Sombra watches

For the next two and a half months she watched with curious eyes. Trailing him with precision. Purple tinted lips pulled into a constant smirk. Widowmaker kept looking at her like she was crazy and Moira avoided her . Sombra couldn’t even begin to count the amount of hours she watched him weave his way through Mexico’s most dangerous back alleys. Leaving a death toll that would rival reapers. 

Currently she watched through his visor with him. Peeking around the corner from the red tint she could make out the fluorescent skeletal markings of Los Muertos members. Seconds pass, Sombra staying deathly quiet as the soldier’s labored breathing seeped through her speakers and into the darkness of her bedroom. Then suddenly he moved. The camera flipping and turning as man after man fell to the ground. The pink, green and blue fluorescents on the dead men skin through the visor making everything looking like an acid trip. Not that she would know.

Nails dug into soft thighs with excitement. Sombra took a messy bite of her sandwich, a stray line of ketchup escaping her mouth but getting caught by a tongue, eyes never leaving the screen. 

____________________  
Dorado, Mexico- 1:15 a.m.

Soldier 76 dogged around a corner and slid behind a dumpster. Gun fire could be heard from three streets down. Omnics and humans of Los Muertos trying to track him down. He stayed there for what felt like, and probably was, hours. After leaving the dumpster he took off. Not wasting a second for someone to find him. 

Running through back alleys for god knows how long, he was adamant to get to his safe house. 76 stopped several times to remember the directions to safety. But just his luck, not even four blocks from the door metal pierced through his jacket, kevlar and into the flesh of his side. Stumbling his knees hit the dirty cement. His breathing coming out heavy and pained. Whirling around and aiming his gun at a fifteen year old boy holding a gun.

He hesitated, the kid’s eyes flashed through several emotions before widening in horror as Jack pulled the trigger. The small framed boy fell, a hold placed expertly between his eyes. It took a considerable amount of effort for Jack to get up off his knees. Once standing he braced himself against the wall while holding his open wound. He spared a look back at the kid and huffed before turning around a leaving. Thoughts of a young Mccree started to appear but he pushed them down. It had been far too long to now start feeling guilt about killing people who tried to end his life. It took him probably thirty minutes till he could get to the safe house door. 

Fighting through the pain he barachaded the door once inside. It took him considerable effort to move the chest. It probably wouldn’t do anything but hold back an attack but it gave his old mind some peace. Finally able to rest, the powerful body leaned against the door for several heart beats. Till the old soldier decided it would be a good idea to remove the bullet. He stumbled and broke several empty bottle of tequila on his way to the roach infested bathroom. 

Stripping off the jacket was hard enough but the kevlar was harder still. Through clenched teeth and tears pin pricking at his eyes he got the clothing off. Leaning over the sink and gripping the sides with blood soaked hands did nothing to relieve the pain in his side.

“Motherfucker….s-shit!” He stood back up and grabbed a pair of pliers. He took a minute to steady himself looking in the mirror. As the wounded side was turned to face the mirror it showed the bullet only three quarters of the way into him. Witch was a blessing. Cutting himself open with only broken glass to dig out a bullet was not his ideal thing to do after a long day of fighting. At least now he could pull it out possibly with less pain than he thought. Jack held his breath as his gun calloused hands lead the pliers around the bullet. As he exhaled a breath the pliers ripped out the bullet. 

With a long list of profanities the pliers and bullet dropped to the dingey cracked tile. Jack dropped to his hands and knees, huffing as a way to control the pain. It didn’t work that well but it got control of his breathing. Jack leaned against the toilet. He stayed there till the sun came up. Crawling back out of the bathroom and collapsing onto the moth eaten cot he felt an overwhelming sense of fatigue wash over him. 

His side throbbing painfully as he tried to get comfortable but to no avail. Painkillers sounded like heaven to him but he didn’t have any/ he was a goddamn idiot for not having a first aid kit. Pulling his pulse rifle next to him and a half empty litter of tequila towards him. Removing his tactical visor caused a stark of pain to go through his head. Causing a migraine. God did he hate taking it off but it was the only way to drink his tequila. Tequila could kill bullet pain right? Right.

Setting down the visor portion of his helmet, if you could even call it that considering it only covered three quarters of his head. Jack had learned long ago, after it being shot by a snipped, not to remove the entire helmet. The first time he had tried to do if after the incident it caused him to black out from the immense pain. The bullet must have hit some wires and caused some to cross but whatever it was it was far too painful to remove. The second time he threw up and the third time he tried he cried for a hour. 

Bringing the bottle to his lips and letting the liquor slip down his throat only served to only worsen his migraine. But he kept drinking, pushing for blacking out. It was the only way he could sleep now. As he slammed the now empty bottle next to him, his other hand came up to gently caress the four dog tags and two wedding rings on a chain around his neck. Tears start flowing down his scarred weathered face. Memories of a happier time rushing back only made fuzzy by the alcohol and migraine. 

Eventually as the sun became strong did the tears turn into pained sobs. Everything hurt for the old soldier. His hands clench around the necklace as his knees and chest curl towards each other. The alcohol numbing the pain in his side. It also served to make his migrain a fuzzy distant memory. Jack fell asleep curled up with tears drying on his face as the sun fully shinned into the broken down safe house. 

_____________________

Sombra had watch it all. Even when the tactical visor had been taken off and she could only see the ceiling. The desperate sobs of a broken man filling her ears. She had seen many strong men cry but somehow this was worse. When the bullet was ripped out of his flesh she closed her eyes with him. She had to look after too as he tried to breathe deeply , goose bumps raising her flesh.

Once the tears had stopped and the breathing had evened out Sombra leaned back with a shocked face. But it was like a light bulb went off in her head seconds later. She pounced on her computer and brooch up the frame where 76 was was looking in the mirror. Zooming into the dog tags on his chest revealed two name. Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison…….Sombra’s face was blank for far to long before a scream of excitement left her.

“Oh mi maldito dios! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué mierda realmente? ¡Esto es una locura!”  
(Oh my fucking god! Oh my god! What the actual fuck?! This is insane!)

She slapped her hands over her mouth still in shock. Thank god no one yelled at her back considering it was 7:26 a.m., everyone in Talon likes to sleep in witch confused her. She kept her weird combination of cackling and giggling. Trying to keep quiet was harder than she thought. She shut down everything and ran to her bed, exhibiting the excitement of a five year old waiting for a bedtime story. 

 

Sombra turned her alarm to wake her up when ever 76, who she excitedly is seventy percent sure is Jack Morrison, her personal hero, puts his visor back on. Throwing her blankets on top of herself and cuddling up with her dose nothing to calm her excitement for when her alarm goes off. 

Her alarm wakes her up at 21:32 p.m. Throwing the blankets aside and sprinting to her chair she boots up the computer. Chuckling she watches for an hour and a half. The streets are silent as 76 walks through them. His head turning to he can see at every angle. Even looking over his shoulder. Sombra picks up the communicator and puts it snugly into her ear. With a single press it beeps and turns on. A smug grin slips easily onto her face as she leans back and starts.

“Hello…...Jack Morrison~”


	3. Recall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Collage finals are killing me haha. I don't know when the next chapter will be out but i will try to get it out ASAP! Also thank you for all the love on this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and again thank you.
> 
> Also I don't speak Arabic or German (I use google translate) so if anything looks wrong please tell me and I will try my best to fix it. That also goes for grammatical errors :)

Gibraltar stood strong against the coastal winds, only showing small signs of aging despite its placement and age. Winston stood proudly admiring the structure when a blue circle appeared around him. The high winds skewing his glasses and ruffling his fur. Tracer, Lena, stopped with a skid next to him. A bright smile plastered across her face as she laughed.

“Wow, I missed this ya know.”

“Really? Why?”

“It reminds me of happier times ya know. When it was all of us...w-when… you know what nevermind luv haha. Lets go!!”

She zipped off in a blue blur. Winston stood there for several more moments soaking in the dark sky and stars. The sound of laughing warming his soul. Turning around, a soft smile made its way onto his face. He took in his comrades and waited for the other to exit the landed aircraft. 

Recalling Overwatch had been hard. Winston had enlisted the help of Tracer after her chronal accelerator had been damaged in a fight. After he had fixed it they both had gotten to work and called the eleven people who were now here, but sadly only ten would stay. 

D.VA, Hana, and Lúcio smiling and laughing down at the Korean girls phone by the aircraft. Mercy, Angela, talking with Torbjörn and Reinhardt while the three walked to the bases entrance. Following after them was another trio. Pharah ,Fareeha, jumped out of the aircraft shouting excitedly about something. Winston saw Angela smile and blush from the corner of his eye. 

Reinhardt patting the slender woman laughing as she all but pouted in defiance. Following the young egyptian woman was an older woman and an older french man who looked not a day over thirty-one smoking a cigarette. 

Ana Amari watched with happy eyes as her daughter ran over to the young german doctor . Reinhardt and Torbjörn welcoming her with open arms. She stepped onto the landing pad with the french man fast on her heels. Gérard laid a hand on her shoulder while releasing a cloud of smoke from his mouth.

“Children these days huh Ana?”

“Indeed my friend”

Both old soldiers chuckle wholeheartedly. They make their way to join the other four with Hana and Lúcio following close behind. 

The next who stepped out of the craft and onto the platform was none other than Jesse Mccree. The cowboy tipped his hat at Winston and made his way over. The lunar ape smiled warmly and pat the tall man on the back. The laughing of the younger recruits only enhancing the friendly atmosphere.

“It’s been a while agent Mccree”

“That it has partner. I missed y’all somethin fierce”

“I have to. It's...nice having the team together again. Of course with some new additions.”

Jesse nodded and flicked the butt of his cigar onto the ground and stomp it out with his boot.   
“I’m gonna go catch up with everyone. Ya need any help?”

“No but thank you for the offer”

With a smile the man made his way into the base. Tripping while looking back at Winston and almost knocking over a shipment of amo and the carrier. Frantically he helped the man pick up the cargo and move along. With a nervous smile he waved and turned around dashing away. The jingling of his spurs fading into the background, along with the laughfter of the others. Now only three remained and out of the three only two would stay permanently.   
Genji Shimada, Hanzo Shimada and Genji’s teacher Zenyatta. 

The first to exit the craft was the omnic monk followed by an over excited Genji. It warmed Winston’s heart to see the young man so at peace with himself. Especially after what happen with his brother and his time in Blackwatch. Speaking of brothers. Hanzo Shimada followed them; being sure to keep several paces between them. 

While Winston disapproved of the older man joining, Genji had assured him that Hanzo had changed and wanted to help. But he also wouldn’t put it above Genji to blackmail his brother into helping him. After they passed by Winston followed. The landing pad swarmed with more people moving supplies and others checking on cargo. 

Gibraltar was up and running. Everyone who had been there for the original Overwatch was happy to see it in such good condition. Angela and Ana, followed by Fareeah, made their way to the medical wing. Men and women hurried around putting the place together. The old interior replaced by clean tile, fluorescent lights and chrisp chrome. The sterile smell bringing a smile to nude painted lips. A hand on her shoulder spooked her out of her trance. Angela and Fareeha eyes meet. With blushed cheeks and giddy excitement the women walked through the building checking to make sure things were working properly. 

Ana had left half way through the walk through. Preferring to not stifle her daughters romantic endeavors. Making her way up and down stairs and through long hallways she meet up with the other original members. Reinhardt was currently yelling, and most likely crying from the looks of it, at Gérard who was trying not to laugh. The huge german hugged his long thought dead friend. Torbjörn noticed Ana and chuckled to with she replied with one. Still the french and german man did not notice the unspoken conversation being conducted behind them. 

But soon Reinhardt turned around and meet Ana’s eyes. Gérard and Torbjörn stepped out of the way, allowing the old lovers to have their privacy.

“ Good god Ana..”

“Times have not been to kind to either of us has it.”

“I guess not.”

The 7’4” man trying carefully to not step over any lines. It was endering to Ana. How after all this time of being apart they were still so in sync. With precise steps she got onto a chair and turned his head to look at her. Small agile finger stroke plae slightly wrinkled and scarred skin. The white heard tickling her palm. Neither of them dare to move. Breathing faint, as if they dare to move the dream with disappear and they will be through dead to the other once again. Reinhart is the first to move. Cover the snippers small hand with his. They both stare into eyes filled with love.

“Ich habe nie und werde nie aufhören, dich zu lieben…”  
(I never have and never will stop loving you..)

“لن يكون كذلك ولا أنا ”  
(Neither have nor will I)

Their lips touch softly. Strong arms circling a small waist and lifting up. Ana wrapped her legs around Reinhardt’s thick waist. Tears escaped their eyes and smeared across their cheeks. The feeling of just their lips softly pressed together was to overwhelming. They stayed like that for a long time.

Gérard and Torbjörn watched through the doorway. Gérard only stopping when Torbjörn took ahold of him and lead him away. The engineer and agent leaving their long time friends to their reunion. Neither mentioning the still polished and loved wedding rings their friends still wore. 

“So tell me Gérard how the hell are you still alive?” Looking over at Gérard the small swedish man sighed with a chuckle.

The french man only shrugged and walked faster. Torbjörn stood frozen with his mouth gaping open. Suddenly he took off and Gérard did to.

“Get back here and tell me!!!”

“Never my small friend.”


	4. Looking back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widomaker and Reaper are good friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am so sorry for how long I was gone. College is ocer for now though so i should be able to kick out another chapter or two before it starts again. Thank you all for the love on this =) it makes me so happy!!

The base was bustling with activity. Overwatch had been doing remarkably well the past few weeks since the recall. Winston had been busy doing this, that and everything. Missions had been planned to help people while the inactive Talon was put on the back burner. While the Overwatch team tried to reestablish connections with governments they had previously held connections with, Talon was on their own wavelength. Sombra continued to follow her favorite vigilante around the globe. The other members of Talon went on their missions and about their daily business. 

Currently Reaper sat on the highest point of Rialto in Venice, Italy. Flashes of an angry Mcree yelling at him years ago, how every many floors below him. Memories of Genji agreeing with his methods and Moira, the cunning snake that she is, keeping mostly silent. Only adding snark when she absolutely could not help herself. 

More smoke billowed out of the wraith as emotions washed over him. Would he do it all again? Fuck yes. Anything to take down that hijo de puta (motherfucker) Antonio. But if he could change anything about that night. It would be the way Jesse looked at him. Thinking back, that's when he lost him. That night also started all his problems with Morrison. Blue eyes burning with rage seared into the back of his mind. It covered all the loving faces the blond had made. Marring them like a scar over and intricate beautiful tattoo. 

Gabriel took off his hood, exposing rotting flesh to cool midnight air. The transformation was slow but eventually the skin healed into what his face originally looked like. In all honesty he could look like this just as easily as the burned and decaying skull but the skull had an aesthetic he appreciated.

Taking out a box of cigarettes and a 18oz bottle of tequila he was ready for a good night with memories that would make him wish that he had never let Moira try and help him and allowed Mercy to revive him. Maybe then he could have died happy with Jack.

He lit the tabaco covered in white paper and took a long drag. Lifting his face up to the dark sky he closed his eyes, feeling the semi crumbling brick dig into the buzz cut he was currently sporting. The small ledge did nothing for comfort but that's not what he needed. 

He was about to take a swig of the bottle but it was gone. Instead in his line of sight were black sweatpants. Following them up he looked upon the rattiest t-shirt he’s ever seen before his eyes land on Amélie’s face. For a moment he smiles but it vanishes. He doesn't give her an invitation to sit next to him just turns his head to look over the city once more. But she doesn't want an invitation or really need one to sit next to him. Her bluish purplish skin a stark contrast to his ashy completion. Long purple hair tickles his skin as the sniper curls up in a fetal position next to him. His hand finds its way to her side. They sat in pained silence. Their scared beings laid bare for the other.

Amélie knew why he came up here. It was always to reminisce on the things he lost. When the burning rage fizzled into melancholy. Tobacco and tequila seemed to ease the pain just enough for him not break down into a mess of tears. But Reaper also knew why she often sat with him. Talon thought they had destroyed her and well to an extent they had. 

Apparently the organization wasn’t very good at erasing emotions or memories from people, because they hit her like a truck when they came back in the twenty years after the experiments. Love and guilt were somehow the first to come back. Turning her into a solem ghost. The woman had confided in Reaper about the return of her emotions and memories from the experiments. He had held her as she cried about the death of her husband. From then on they would sit up on the high ledge. Neither hardly ever talked, only shared the alcohol that gabriel had, and sometimes she, brought and the cigarettes. 

A lone tear ran down the now perpetually exhausted face of Gabriel Reyes. Grey and white hairs peppered the thick strands on his head and of his goatee. Amélie now ran her fingers through the thick curls with her manicured nails. He took another swig of the mind numbing alcohol. Amélie’s voice was soft when she finally spoke.

“Sombra was talking about Jack the other day…”

“Oh..” Reaper had nothing to say but that. How that little shit had found out about that man was beyond him . Originally when he first came to Talon only Moira had known. That had lasted up until eleven months ago when Amélie’s emotions had returned. His stories of Jack and Gérard had made her laugh. He had told her about his wedding, the plans of children, all the fights, and lastly the moments before both of their deaths. 

She had sat silently, listening to him tell things that had been locked inside for so long. Amélie had told him about before she was taken, she had found out she was pregnant. But when she had been taken Talon had ‘taken the unwanted tissue out’. She had been three months along. Gabriel hadn’t said anything. He had just held her while she cried again. But now on the ledge she was calm and Gabriel was the one in emotional distress. Albe he hid it well. 

“What did she say about Jack”

“Nothing important that I could tell. She had just said his name”

“Ah….”

“Gabriel..?”

The marksman sucked in a breath. God how he missed his blond farm boy. His head lowered onto Amélie’s shoulder as his friend hugged him. She more than anyone knew the heartbreak associated with the former strike commander.

“Did I ever tell you his last words to me were...ha they were I love you…”

“No I don’t think you ever told me that.”

“Do you know what mine were?”

“No.”

“Well I never loved you Morrison….”

“Oh”

Their conversation died off after that. Reaper didn’t cry but he wanted to. He wish that he could go back in time and tell Jack the truth. That he had always loved him and always will, even in death. A wobbly smile formed. That's the reason they said their own vows. Because even death couldn’t keep them apart….at least he had thought.

“The building had caved in on us after that. The last time I saw those pretty eyes they were filled with pain...wish I could go back Amélie.”

“Don’t we all Gabriel…..don’t we all”

Their conversation once again died but they never parted from their hug. The duo continued to smoke and drink. 

\----------------------

Meanwhile down in the basement of Rialto, Sombra was talking with 76. The old man had responded with extreme hostility when she had first contacted him. After that though they got along quite well. 

They had talked on a daily basis, mostly at night but sometimes Sombra would chime in to see how he was doing. He had grown on her from just a hero figure and an interest to someone to look up to. 

That night though Sombra was getting worried. She had not heard anything but swearing, gunshots, crying and running water. After putting down her communitater to charge she walked over to her bed. While tucking herself in she made the decision to try and talk to him tomorrow. 

Sleep evaded her in the middle of the night because of Widowmaker’s and Reaper’s drunken walk back to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a general idea and some major points i want to put in the story but if there is anything you think I could do better or want to see just leave it in the comments. Again thank you so much!


	5. Seeing Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra tags along with Jack and finds out a little more about him.  
> Please see the chapter note at the beginning before reading! Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I wrote a super long chapter sort of. OK so some warnings. Towards the end of this story there are some graphic nightmares so if you don't like reading about war bewared. Also there are mentions of PTSD nightmares and major panic attacks so please be warned.

First light spilled over the rotting slums of Dorado. Jack slowly made his way down thin alleyways and across roofs. The clay and sometimes metal shingles breaking or sliding out from under foot. He almost fell several times but managed to keep his footing. Once back safely on the ground he continued. The stench of stale piss and vomit sneaking pass his visor. Every step he took with careful consideration. It took him about an hour of ducking behind crates and wall to avoid people waking up and starting there day before he made it to his destination. He now stood in an alleyway starting at happy people. Their smiles seeming to only enhance the sun. 

With a sigh the exhausted soldier leaned against a newly refurbished building. Small children run with their siblings but not straying far from their loving parents gazes. In one woman all he could see was Ana and the beautiful doting mother she was. He moved on. Not wanting to linger in memories of long gone friends. But much to his dismay they plague him. 

Like an old film reel 76 sees him and Gabriel walking to the water. The mocha skinned man laughing about something Jack had said. He could still remember how his eyes twinkled in the midday sun. How the sunscreen had only given him a beautiful glow. He remembered how the light caught the shinny gold band on his lovers finger. He had saved up for months to buy it. Gabriel had laughed and cried at the same time when Jack had proposed, 

“Still such a farm boy aren't cha jackie. Can’t give up being a gentleman .”

That night had arguably been the best if his life. They had made love under the stars. The sand covering them as the waves lapped at their feet. The grip on his pulse rifle tightened. The loving face of his husband stayed imprinted on the inside of his eyelids as did the anger he possessed at Jack in the end. 

He made his way to the nicer areas of the city. The tourist traps….well as much as they could be in these days. It was harder to sneak by but he managed it. He was slinking behind buildings when a sarcastic voice cracked into the communicator in his helmet. Kickstarting a migraine. 

“76…..¿Hola? viejo ... ¿estás ahí? Hhhhgggg. La vieja fraternidad probablemente ni siquiera sabe lo que estoy diciendo.”  
(hello? old man....hey you there? Hhhhgggg. Old frat probably doesn't even know what I'm saying)

“Estoy aquí Sombra ... y sí puedo. Pero el inglés es más fácil.”  
(I'm here Sombra.....and yes I can. But english is easier.)

“Great sooooooo whatcha doin?”

“Nothing you would be interested in.” Jack used the alleyways as cover to make it to the shore side. The scenery was beautiful. Rolling blue waves crashing against white sand. The sun dancing among the waves and travelers sunglasses. He retracted once again into the palm trees. Sombra as he had come to know her as talked into his ear. Demanding answers about where his destination was. He didn’t answer her. Adjusting the backpack on his shoulder he kept walking among the trees.

There was a graveyard here. It was by the sea. The stones looked over the crystal clear waters. A peaceful final resting place for locals. Mosaic tiled steps led up to it as it was on a man made bluff. Jack remembered when a resort owner backed out of the large chunk of sea side, after Los muertos members started to attack it, and turned it into the graveyard. Several women had spent months laying the small tiles into patterns to honor the dead. It was the one place Los muertos gang members wound not touch. It was somewhat calming to everyone to know that even omnics had respect for the dead.

The peace was interrupted by heavy combat boot walking through the dirt. Jack walked through the stones being careful not to step on any graves. Sombra had grown quit the minute she had recognized where he was going. The soldier stopped at a grave by the edge of the bluff. There was a slab of smooth stone 6 feet long and three feet wide. At the top of it stood a piece of stone that was laid with the longest face parallel to the large grave covering with another standing upright on top of it. In the tall standing slab an alcove was carved. Atop of the alcove carved stone was a stachue of the virgin mary praying. The grave was old and weathered. In the alcove were candles and a worn framed photo of an old woman smiling with all of her family. A young Gabriel Reyes had his arms around the plump woman. 

Under the alcove was her information. Mariana Mary Reyes was born in 1976 and died in 2054. She was a loving mother and grandmother. Jack remembered her fondly. Gabriel had taken him to see her many many times. She had given Jack her blessing to marry her favorite grandchild and had been at their wedding. He and the woman had sent letters back and forth. She had a sassy attitude and was the matriarch of the family. Jack missed her. 

Dropping to one knee he pulled the pack off of his back and set it on the ground. Grumbling to himself he rummaged around for a while. Finally he pulled out a candle and a match out. Carefully he lit the wick and placed the tube of wax in the alcove. Next he pulled some wildflowers and placed them in there too along with some candies that had been her favorite. Jack knelt there smiling fondly. 

Sombra had been quite the entire time. Watching someone for the first time in a long time paying respects to the dead was awe inspiring. 

“You know it’s not Día de Muertos right?”

“Yah I know.”

“Then why? If you care so much about this woman-”

“I do celebrate it but I also enjoy coming here when she was born and when she died if I can. She was the strongest woman I have ever known. Beat cancer twice…..stubborn as a bull. She made the best food and ...I just….anyways don’t you pay respects or didn’t you do that?”

“No I only ever went during Día de Muertos. I didn’t want to go any other time.”

“Ah”

Sombra sighed and continued to listed and watch. 76 talked to the woman like she was still sitting there. It was commendable and a little heart breathing. He obviously cared for her but who was she? Why did he care so much? The couldn’t be related. As far as she knew Jack was a farm boy from Indiana so why was he concerned with a dead woman in Mexico? Obviously he and her had shared a strong bond through Gabriel but why? Sombra had zoned out but heard the tail end of Jacks one sided conversation.

“Te veré otra vez, abuela. Mantente a salvo allí arriba. Dile a mamá que te digo hola y ... dile a Gabrielle por favor.”  
(I'll see you again grandma. Stay safe up there. Tell mom I say hello and....tell Gabriel to please.)

He left after that. His aging body sliding back to the crumbling slums as dusk turns into night. A dog walked up to him. The poor things ribs were showing and it was shaking. Jack pet it and took out some beef jerky from his pocket and threw it on the ground for the dog. He carried on back to the safe house. 

Slamming the door behind him he collapsed to the floor. His pulse rifle and jacket thrown to the side. Sombra counted the minutes till he stood up again. It was around the twenty minute mark when he finally decided it was a good idea.

“You still there”

“Yes. Just went to go get food while you were being boring”

“Sorry I can’t be entertaining all the time.”

“Soooooooooo~ who was that woman?”

“No one”

Jack turned shut the blinds and tidied up a bit. Moving the empty bottles to the corner of the room. He unlatched his visor and layed it on the cot as he sat down on it. His joints protesting and the gunshot wound threatening to open up again.

“Come on you clearly care about her?”

“Yah”

The old soldier slowly lower himself with a grunt. Moving his body to the center of the shitty cot was a chore but he managed it. Sombra chatted his ear off while he grabbed a bottle and opened it. 

“You know you really need to stop drinking abucheos (Gramps)”

“No I don’t”

“What does it take away the pain ?” Her tone was mocking in a odd sort of loving way that Jack hadn’t heard leave someone's lips since the last time he saw Jessie.

“More than you’ll ever know.”

Jack and Sombra remained silent as he took swig after swing. On the other side of the com, the latina worked on a report for Talon. The silence faded from awkward to somewhat comfortable when Jack’s snores came through the speakers.

The report was long and tedious but waiting for her new ‘friend’ to wake up was the perfect time to do it. She worked late, till the sound of grunting flowed into her room. Fingers leaving the keyboard she listened. Her ears could almost pick up the sounds of his hands and teeth clenching. He must be having a nightmare . Sombra continued to listen but also kept tying. Unaware of the true struggle in that safe house in her hometown.

Jack never had dreams anymore. He wish he could but since the swiss base explosion he never could. His mind was supplying images of burning corpses. Children crying as their mothers were torn apart by machines. Fathers protecting their families as guns tore through the streets. Bombs exploding and tearing off limbs. The face of a small girl hugging her teddy bear showed up. He saw her often. Tears streamed down her chubby cheeks as a Bastion approached her. A young Jack Morrison appeared and ran towards her. But as she looked at him and hope flashed through those big eyes the omnic fired. Her head blown apart just leaving the top position of her spine visible and fragments of skull littering the ground.

Jack had killed it. Destroyed it. Obliterated the damn machine. Gabe had to pull him off when the humans had taken back that small four miles long and two miles wide sector of Dallas, Texas. That night he hadn’t slept. Only screamed and cried into his commanding officer’s, Gabriel’s, chest. 

He awoke with a start at the end. When Gabe had looked at him and that loving face had turned the whole scene into the last moments of his husbands life. His labored breathing sounded awful when paired with the crackling of the com coming to life. Tears ran freely from his eyes.

“You ok old man….?” She seemed worried. With a gulp and as much courage as he could muster he answered back with a shaky no. The woman on the other side had lost her sarcastic edge when she answered next.

“It’s ok. Want me….want me to go?”

“N…...no”

“Ok”

He couldn’t control his heartbeat or breathing. His throat felt like it was closing and going to collapse. His heart felt like it was trying to break out of his chest. The room felt to small and his brain became fogged over. His sped breathing turned into hyperventilating. He curled on his side into a fetal position choking out sobs between breaths. He started choking on those breaths and tears.

Sombra’s fingers trembled as she tried to calm the man down. Telling him to count with her or to just listen to her voice. It took thirty or forty five minutes, being honest she couldn’t remember how long it took to calm him down. Well calmed down was relative right now. His breathing was still labored and he still seemed to be in panic mode but he seemed better.

Gripping the edge of her desk Sombra sighed. She started to tell Jack about her day. Which was boring but maybe it would give him something else to focus on rather than the major panic attack he just suffered form and was still coming down from.

She talked to him the rest of the night. The rhythmic typing of a keyboard in his ear helping calm his hyperactive mind along with her now tender voice. He listened and gave little yes’s, no’s, and maybe’s to some of her statements and questions.

Sombra stayed like that. Typing reports and talking even after Jack had fallen back into a less fitful sleep. Her mind raced wondering what he had seen. What had caused him such destress when he closed his eyes. She may never find that out and as much as she was pissed about never finding out she was still somewhat ok with it. 

Continuing with her work she only thought of her parents. Maybe she should go back to see them, well their graves, one of these days? Quickly shaking the though from her head she sighed. Maybe this damn Captain America like idiot was getting to her too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading. I am in no way Hispanic so please please tell me if I got anything about visiting the dead wrong. I researched a bit but I just want to make sure.


	6. A bad meeting part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch agents, one talon agent and a wanted vigilante walk into a park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you silverhorse123 for your advice on my last chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Things are starting to heat up!

After Jacks panic attack Sombra wore her ear communicator 24/7. But much to her distaste that was not the only problem she was having. Currently in the hanger of Rialto she sat on several crates. Akande made his way over to her and leaned against some machinery. The fluorescent light making the man seem a fair bit more creepy than he actually is. The humming of the hovercrafts and other machines almost making her miss his question. 

“He’s been more irritated lately than usual hasn’t he?” Both Talon agents looked over at the wraith in the middle of the room. Reaper slammed down his guns and screamed at a poor agent who was clearly scared shitless. The agent ran away, trying to accomplish whatever Reaper had told him to do. He turned and raked his claws against a wooden crate leaving gash marks in it. Sombra looked over at her associate.

“What's his problem?”

“I don’t know. It might have something to do with your midnight chats.” He looked down at her suspiciously. No one had known at first but somehow Moira had found out. While he didn’t trust the woman protecting him, he did trust her information when it came to gossip. She had first told Widowmaker about the latina’s late night chats with the vigilante. Evidently the snipper had told Reaper, who had been pissed for some reason. 

As far as he was told the vigilante known as Soldier 76 was a former Overwatch member. No one knew if he was low or high ranking member just that he was one tough bastard to catch. Everytime talon thought they were close they missed him by at least two days. The closest they ever got was in Germany a year ago. They had missed him by about sixteen hours. It was beyond frustrating. But judging by Sombra’s silence she knew more about him. 

“¡¿qué?!” she yelled after several more beats of silence. 

“You know where he is don’t you?”

“¡Un poco, pero no realmente perra!”  
(Kind of but not really bitch!)

“Speak english Sombra!”

“Pfffffffh no te jodan”  
(No fuck you)

Akande smashed his metal hand into several boxes next to her. Crushing them to dust and as it settled Sombra’s horrified face was reviled. 

“Now i’m going to ask you one more time….where.is.he!”

\------------------------------------  
Lijiang Tower, China- Night

 

Ana, Mccree and Gérard were held up in the safe house. Currently they were waiting for sun down so they could start their patrol. The three agents had been given the objective to recruit if possible but more likely safely catch Soldier 76 and bring him to the base. Jesse was currently smoking, leaninging back in his chair on only the back two legs with his feet on the table and whittling a stick he had found. Ana was sitting on the simple bed while cleaning everyones guns like the mother hen she is. Since her and Reinhardt had reunited the weathered woman had been much happier. Gérard on the other looked troubled while smoking his skinny cigarettes.

The first thing he had asked once in Gibraltar was “where is my fucking wife!” He had also mentioned Gabe but was more concerned with Amélie. Winston had told him that no one knew where she was but they would still try to find her. Since then the french man had been angry. With himself or everyone else he wouldn’t say. Jesse ruined the silence by sticking his knife into the old wooden dining table.

“So how do we know he’s gonna be here An?”

“Winston has been tracking him Jesse. Just be patient.”

“Comeon mam you know I ain’t good at that shit”

Ana did not answer him, just went back to cleaning. Jesse board as hell looked over at Gérard but was only met with a glare and silence. So the cowboy stood up and walked to the door. With a two finger salute he said he was going to fetch some snacks. Ana just told him to be careful. 

The street lights were now fully operational. Dusk had settled over the city. Jesse made his way downtown. All the light captivating him. But he wasn’t out here to be gushing over the lights. He made his way into some alleyways. Gracefully he moved down the crowded veins of the city or as gracefully as a six foot cowboy with spurs could move. 

He made his way to the garden below Lijiang tower. The beautiful foliage only enhanced by the dark of night and garden lights. Jesse stood there admiring the plants and smoking when something moved through his peripheral. Turning around and grabbing his knife he was ready to fight. His body taught with anticipation and crouching like he was ready to pounce at any second but he was frozen by what he saw.

Soldier 76 stood in front of him. The red,white and blue jacket making him stick out like a sore thumb as if the visor didn’t do that already. His gun held across his chest was definitely something Jesse was gonna have to watch. Slowly Mcree came out of his crouch which made 76 take a step back and tense up further. He really had to be careful. The vigilante looked a hair away from snapping and unloading the contents of his rifle into Jesse. 

“N-now partner lets just talk this out. No need to gun me down like a deer.” 76’s brow furrowed well maybe. Jesse couldn’t exactly see because of the visor covering most of his face. The man made no indication that he was gonna talk but instead started walking towards the cowboy. Jesse tried not to freak out. He held up his hands in front of his chest.

“Now now I uh heh I-I have friends who would miss me terribly”

The soldier stopped directly in front of him. By now the cowboy’s heart was pounding against his ribcage. Slowly Jesse lowered his hands. 76 just stared at him through the visor. The breeze ruffled his short white hair. 76 sighed and went to turn around but in the distance Ana and Gérard running towards them. Both Jesse and 76 looked at them confused. The two older members stopped in their tracks suddenly. Their eyes widening in fear. Jesse whipped his head around only to see Reaper swoop from the top of the building to the pavement below in a billow of smoke. 

Ana threw Jesse his peace keeper. The familiar weight of his favorite gun making him feel more safe instantly. Reaper reformed and emerged from smoke. His heavy boot steps making the safety Jessie felt shatter. The duel wielding shotgun user looking over the four other people. 

Soldier seemed more tense. His shoulders hunched and gun pulled tighter against his chest. He turned to look at the wraith. Jessie backed up to stand near Ana. The old woman placing a hand on his shoulder. It looked like the two man were gonna start and all out attack on the other. Gérard had his gun ready to fire if either got out of control and civilians were involved. 

Step by heavy step Reaper approached the vigilante. He seemed calm but Soldier definitely didn’t. The men were only feet apart when Reaper stopped. A dark chuckle left the demonicesk mask. It sounded dark and demonic. Like several almost mechanical voices were speaking almost in sync but not quite. 

It sent chills up Mccree's spine. It seemed like the voice had the same effect on Gérard. Ana seemed unaffected by it. Everyone was quiet for minutes. The only sounds being the people several streets down and the birds. 

Before anyone could do anything Soldier 76 raised his pulse rifle and shot Reaper through the head at almost point blank range. The wraiths head exploded into smoke and his body fell to the ground. Jesse screamed, Gérard froze and Ana was loading her sniper rifle. 76 took off running like a mad man. Reaper’s head was busy reforming. Gérard and Ana took off after 76. Jesse was about ninety nine point nine percent sure that 76 would get away. He always seemed to.

But he couldn’t worry about that now. Because now Reaper was standing up. His head having reformed. Mcree was frozen on the spot when their eyes met. Staring back at him was the face of his father figure but horribly mutilated.

“G-ga….dad?” Jesse was quivering now. His knees threatening to give out. Reap-Gabe’s eyes were wide open. Fully realizing that Jesse recognized him now. Gabe took several steps back as Jesse took the same amount towards him. Before the cowboy could make a run towards his former commanding officer and father figure Gabe turned into smoke and vanished. 

As Jesse was in mid step his knees gave out. He was now on the pavement with his arm still stretched out. He was shaking. His heart breaking again. Well if it even could break more than it already has. His lips opened but he no sound came out. His throat was constricting and his eyes started to burn. 

He bend over resting his forearms on the ground, still on his knees. At thirty seven he didn’t think that anyone or anything could make him cry but god damn; seeing Gabe again made him rethink that notion entirely. 

With his face towards the ground and concealed from anyone seeing him, he let the tears flow. He tried his best to muffle them but it was hard. As for how long he stayed there he didn’t know. Ana and Gérard came back sometime later. The old woman kneeling next to the cowboy and resting her hand on his back. 

“H….h-he...i-i” 

“Jesse?” 

The hiccuped sobs continued. Gérard sighed and motioned for Ana to help him get Jesse up. The two soldiers picked up their younger comrad and carried him back to the safe house. The entire walk back Jesse was a mess. When they got inside Ana checked over a still sniveling cowboy. There was nothing visibly wrong with him though which was great but the emotional pain was still concerning. Neither agent having ever, even in Mccree’s blackwatch days , seen him in such a state. 

Gérard was pissed. 76 had evaded them. For someone so old he could move like a prisoner escaping from jail. Ana had tried to dart him but he had evaded those to. He had jumped over a wall and disappeared into the crowd of night gowers. Ana had insisted going back to check on Jesse since they had run off and left him with Reaper. When they had gotten back Jesse was crying. No crying wasn’t a good descriptor. Painful sobbing was a closer descriptor of what happened. 

 

Ana sat down in her designated chair . She glanced over at Jesse every couple of seconds and the to Gérard. All three of them were in for a long night.  
\----------------------  
Lijiang Tower, China- Morning

Gérard woke up. His back stiff from sleeping in a chair for the two hours he let himself rest. Stretching up and twisting his back popped with a satisfying sound. He stood up and made his way to the small kitchenette. Jesse stood there with heavy shoulders and bed head that looked like a rats nest. The french man walked over and placed a hand on Jesse’s shoulder. They looked at each other and smiled. 

“How are you-”

“I’m great Gérard really. Last night was just….well complicated”

“C'est un mot pour ça.”  
(That’s one word for it)

“You know I don’t speak your weird european gay language Gérard.” 

“Vas te faire encule Jesse.”  
(Fuck you Jesse) 

Both of them were laughing as the drank their coffee and continued to talk. Ana had woken up about half way through their conversation. It brought her immense joy to see her teammates getting along. When Gérard and Jesse returned to the makeshift living room and sat they included Ana in their conversation. 

Meanwhile one hundred kilometers away Soldier was sleeping in a train cart that he had stowed away upon.


	7. A bad meeting part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been weeks since the run in with Overwatch and Reaper and theres another meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god ok first of all I want to say thank you for all the support and love and ahh you guys are so awesome thank you! I was in an angst mood since my summer quarter started up so here ya go!

Jack stretched, popping his stiff joints. The sound of old metal moving by cement walls echoing throughout the cabin . Propping himself against the wall instead of laying down on the seats. He readyed himself and his gear to get off the train at the next stop. The cute pop music playing over the speakers only aggravated him more. The dark cabin was suddenly illuminated by the train platform as it came to a stop. 

It had been weeks since his run in with Reaper and Overwatch. He had been dodging attacks from the skull faced freak’s attempts to grab him ever since. His last attack was when he reached the border of Italy. That had been two days ago. The attacks or lack there of now was spiking his paranoia into dangerous territory. 

He hadn’t slept in days. Nothing he wasn't’ used to from years as strike commander and now a wanted vigilante but still; It took a huge toll on the body. Factor in the lack of proper nutrition and his alcoholism made for a very irritable and irrational Jack.

A woman, who was the only other person on the train at this ungodly hour, stared at him as he exited onto the platform. Jack was making his way through the terminal as the com crackled to life. The sound of trains and now the com gave him a pounding headache. He was the first to talk this time. 

“I don’t have time for this kid.” 

“You ok? Seriously! Reaper’s been freaking the fuck out since he got back! What happened?!”

“Kid please shut the fuck up. My head’s pounding.”

The stagnant silence was unbearable. Jack made his way up to the street level. Thankfully in the town he had arrived in was dead at night. It was easier to move that way. He started off towards the cargo hanger bay he had found out was here. “J-j-j” all of a sudden his com cracked and white noise filled his head. It dropped him to his knees. Instinctively he tried to cover his ears and claw at the helmet. 

A familiar voice spoke. The french accent doing nothing but accentuating the pain in his head. The voice was so similar but it couldn’t-

“76 this is agent Gérard Lacroix from Overwatch we-”

“Shut...the fuck...up..”

“Monsieur please. We just wish to talk”

“I SAID TO SHUT THE FUCK UP AGENT LACROIX! THAT'S AN ORDER!”

The line went dead silent. On the other side Gérard was frozen along with Winston, Ana, Jesse and Genji. Angla who had just walked in froze as well. They all knew that voice. Even years of alcoholism and a detrimental explosion couldn’t mask the former strike commanders way of speech or erase it from his friends memories. Genji grabbed the device used to intercept the call between Sombra and Jack. The cyborg took a large breath before bringing the device to his mouth.

“Strike commander…..Jack?”

Silence was suffocating everyone in the room. No one dared to breath fearing it would send the man running away from whatever he was talking on. The device crackled and popped as the connection was being lost. Angla grabbed it this time. No one had sensed her coming into the room at the time of Jacks outburst. 

“J-Jack….it’s me Angla...please. We... we all miss you.”

“I have to go.”

“No please Jack stay! We can help you. Just come and we’ll hel-”

The laugh that interrupted her was manic. His laughs being interrupted by coughing or choking. The laugh carried on as she talked and interrupted his voice as he spoke.

“Jack please”

“Y-you think you can help ME!?’”

“We can help you! I promise we-”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep’”

“I’m not! Jack however damaged you think you are..you’re not. It will take time but we-I can help you. Please just come home.”

“Angie I can’t.”

“Yes you can what don’t you understand you.. you idiotischer Hurensohn!”  
(idiotic son of a bitch)

The sound of gravel crunching underfoot rang through the speakers. Mercy held the com tighter. Tears threatening to spill down her face. Genji slowly gripped her hand in his. Jesse moved from his position in the back of the group to behind the doctor. He offered a comforting hand on her shoulder. Her body trembled as breathing became harder and her eyes stung.

“Bitte Papa .... bitte ich vermisse dich so sehr..”  
(Please dad….please I miss you so much..)

The device crackled in her hand and made an awful noise before going silent. It was burning hot in her hand but she only clung onto it tighter. Looking up at Ana with tears in her eyes she finally broke. Genji grabbed her before she hit the floor. Her fingers tried to dig into the metal of his armor as she cried. The pain of being rejected by the man she saw as a father figure hurt more than she could bear. 

Mcree kneeled down as Genji did. Angela putting her full weight on him forced the ninja to kneel on the ground. Jesse embraced both of them in a hug.

“I’m sorry ang.”

“W-why...why would he..he do this.”

“Who knows. Him and Reye’s were always idiots.”

That had gotten a small laugh and a nod from her. Everyone else cleared out as she started to cry again. Ana stood in the doorway watching the three for a moment. All had given so much but were rejected time and time again. She turned and dimmed the light, leaving them to themselves. 

“Ya know he’ll come back eventually ang. Jack’s never been able to stay away long.”

The cowboy and ninja shared a long look as Angela had her head buried in Genji’s chest. Both men knew the only way they would get Jack back was if they forced him. 

\--------------------------  
Basement of Rialto, Italy

 

Clawed gauntlets crushed the now damaged communicator. The broken mental and wiring fell to the floor. Gabe stood before sombra’s computer looking through the same visor his husband was looking through. He had been walking by when he heard the com and computer go off. Sombra had been called off to a meeting hence why he was now here. The girl had look crazed and screamed for him to not touch or look at anything. Of course he didn’t listen to her.

His hands trembled. Weather in rage or shock he didn’t know but god damn was he both angry and shocked. Jack had lived...the man who he had pushed away and who had pushed him away was here. He had shot him, beat him, he had plans to kill him. 

Gabe took the several steps to the computer and laid his hand upon the screen, then his forehead. Hearing Angla beg to him and have him dismiss every plea and cry she made must have hurt Jack. Slowly Gabe removed his head and hand from the delicate screen.

“ Te encontraré, Jackie. Puede que no consigamos nuestra felicidad después de que tu culo blanco siempre soñó, pero te saludaré antes de que nos matemos para bien. Te amo sol. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver.”  
(I'll find you Jackie. We may not get our happily ever after your white ass always dreamed of but I'll say hi before we kill each other for good alright. I love you sunshine. Till we meet again. )

The mocha skinned man laughed and placed his mask back on with trembling hands. He exited the room as calmly as he could. Once in the hallway he put his fist through the cement and screamed. The horrible sound echoed off the walls. He left gashes in the walls as he went.

He was going to find Sombra and kill her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter or two should be more happy and focused on the other two ships and not the angsty dads. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed! Also thank you so much to the people who have helped he with all the foreign speak. I only speak English and use google translate for all my stuff so if you see anything that I did or typed in wrong feel free to tell me.


	8. A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mchanzo fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap ok this is just straight up cute Mchanzo! Also thank you for all the comments and kudos. I never expected to get this much love on this story.

Overwatch was holding up strong. With both old and new members getting along fantastically. Though it had been a long couple of weeks. Between Reaper and Jack the team was emotionally not doing so well.

Jesse Mccree stood by Genji as the ninja screamed, in a hilarious sibling like voice that had everyone laughing, at D.VA for beating him in whatever video game they were squaring off in now. He had been shaken up and on high alert since the whole Reyes incident. He hadn’t told anyone. Choosing to keep the devastating realization to himself.

On the topic of relizations. Jesse turned his head just in time to see, as he so eloquently call him, Shimada beefcake. His cheeks heated up when the archer looked his way. Quickly his eyes leave the japanese man, tipping his hat down in an attempt to hide his shame. He hears a chuckle peeks out from the brim of his stetson. 

The cowboy immediately regrets it tho because the sight that greets him makes his heart melt. God now he sounded like Reyes talking about Morrison. Hanzo was looking directly at him with a small smirk. The archer gives a deep chuckle that Jesse could listen to for hours. He watched embarrassed as his best friend’s brother left the room. 

He hadn’t noticed Genji or D.VA staring or giggling at the way the two men had started  
Mcree sighed dreamily and leaned against the wall biting his lip as Genji and D.VA slipped out of the room.

“OMG Genj! Mccree totally has the hots for your brother dude!”

“I know holy fuck it’s so cute ahhhggggh!”

Both laugh at the sheer cuteness at the idea of the two macho men being together. Genji knew how much of a secret softie both of them were. The two friends looked at each other as D.VA came to the same conclusion as the green cyborg. 

“You thinkin what I’m thi- OMG LUCIO!!!”

The small Korean woman pushed Genji out of the way as she ran to her other best friend. Genji let out a hysterically funny scream as he fell to the ground laughing. Hana forced the DJ into a hug.

“You wanna help us plot world domination?”

“Sure why not. Hey Genji. What's going on here?”

“Oh you know just trying to get my brother and best friend together. The usual.” He Picked himself off the ground with a laugh. The other two agents smiled at him. “So here’s how we’re gonna do this!”

\-----------------

Over the next several of weeks the three friends got to work. Lucio hand laid several thraps for the two love birds. One trap he layed was a net tied to the ceiling, it had had a mechanism so when the two fell in it would hoist them up and they would be stuck. 

Oddly it had worked. Ok so Genji and D.VA lead them there and pushed them in, but it still worked nonetheless. They had been stuck there for two hours before Winston could get them down. Honestly Lucio didn’t know exactly what happened because the minute Hanzo had started swearing he, Hana and Genji had ran for the hills. 

D.VA’s trap was not as complicated. She had simply lead Hazo an Mccree to her room where she insisted a spider was. She had screamed and both had stormed in ready to save her. But they were betrayed as she locked them in the room. They had stayed there for a while before Hana had gotten board and told reinhardt who had ripped off the door. 

Genji took a sweeter approach to getting the two together. He had spotted Hanzo in the shooting range. So the ninja had ran and grabbed Jesse. He lied to him and told him that Ana wanted him to practice his aim. Mccree had almost perfect aim but Ana was like his mom and he would never disobey her. Mostly because he was scared of her. So he grabbed his pistol and went down to the shooting range.

Genji and the others had followed the cowboy. They watched in secret the two men go from shooting to talking. They laughed and shared cheeky comments. They eventually went from having four stall spaces between them to standing next to each other.

Genji sighed happily as he saw Jesse try to shoot Hanzo’s bow and failing. Hanzo came up behind the taller man and helping him using a hands on method. Jesse’s face was flushed just like it always was around the archer.

Hanzo had also tried his hand at shooting peacekeeper. The archer was completely off in his aim. It was now Mccrees turn to stand back to front with Hanzo and hold the gun with him. Genji knew for a fact that hanzo was being a little shit and faking his lack of aim. Tho they were raised in traditional weapons both Hanzo and Genji were trained on guns. Hanzo was always very proficient in every weapon he picked up. But here he was now faking it just to get his crush closer. 

Genji motioned for Hana and Lucio to leave with him so the two love birds could have some privacy.

\-----------------

Since Jesse’s awkward encounter with his crush. Oddly tho he had run into the man more in these past weeks than any others and had some more odd encounters. Jesse left the meeting room mind racing. Ana had called the gathering in order to sort out Sevent-Jack’s whereabouts and how they were gonna get him back. 

He wasn’t paying attention and he collided with someone. Effectively knocking them both to the ground. His stetson went flying off his head as his body collided with the ground. As he was about to pick himself up he saw a hand stretched out to him. Opening his eyes more he recognized the highly efficient prosthetic legs. His face flushed red just like it always did around Hanzo. 

He looked up finally and made eye contact. He is surprised when the pale man was flushed red also. Both smile sheepishly at each other. Jesse took his hand and squeaked when Hanzo pulled him off the ground.

Jesse Mccree was by no means a small man. He’s 6’1 and at least 210 pounds of muscle and some chub. If he was being honest with himself the strength turned him on. They locked eyes and Jesse turned more red. He was sure by now his skin was fully fire engine red. Hanzo just smirked at him.

“You might want to watch where you are going cow man.”

“Y-ya thank ya kindly darlin. You ok? Didn’t hurt you to badly did I?”

“No you didn’t Jesse but I wouldn’t mind you hurting me.”

The small dark chuckle left his lips went straight to Jesse’s groin. He was firmly planted to the spot he stood. Hanzo left with a smile and leaving Jesse confused. Dear lord was he in trouble.

Hanzo turned the corner turned to the wall. Staring blankly he hit his head against it. Genji who was leaning next to him laughed at his brothers pain.

“Something wrong Hanzo?”

“I fucking told Mccree I would be ok with him hurting me.” Hanzo frowned as Genji bursted out into happy laughter.

“Oh my god. Holy shit!! What the fuck Hanzo!?”

“Please my shame is enough of a punishment”

“I told you to be sweet, you know flowers, chocolates, stuffed animals that shit. Not be like ‘Hey Mccree you know what I want? I want your dick’”

Genji busted out laughing harder. So hard in fact that when Hanzo turned to look at him the cyborg had tears streaming down his face. 

“How do I fix this Genji?”

“Well you walk up to him, not making a fool of yourself and ask him on a date.”

“I need to fix this.” With a groan Hanzo peeled his face off of the wall and sighed.

“You think? Now go back there and ask him!” Genji pushed Hanzo from out behind the wall. 

Hanzo was now face to face with Jesse. Both of them chuckled and looked into the others eyes. Both of their jubilants distracting them from the conversation they need to have. But Hanzo broke free of the trance and sighed.

“Jes-”

“I’d hurt you!” Mccree's face was now all red.

Hanzo flushed red and Genji was laughing behind the corner. Dying from the absolute absurdity of the idiots in his life.

“What?”

“W-well you said that you would let me hurt ya so yah.”

They stared at each other for several moments before laughing. They lent on each other with happy tears in their eyes.

“Oh my god Jesse what the hell?”

“Well darlin you said it.”

“I know I did but shut the fuck up.”

“Yes sir now uh whatcha want?”

“I came out here to not make a fool out of myself and ask you on a date but I have failed.”  
“Ask me.”

“Excuse me?”

“Ask me on a date.”

“Uuuuh ok. Jesse Mccree would you like to go on a date with me?”

Hanzo braced himself for rejection. Surly the stupid cowman was fooling around with him. He waited with bated breath and only exhaled when Jessie's reply came. 

“I’d love to darlin”

“Good.”

“Good”

The two idiots just continued to stare at each other. Both of their faces were flushed with joy and laughter. Genji was now getting tired of their shit so he stepped out.

“Jessie Hanzo will pick you up at Eight tomorrow night. Come on now Hanzo.”

Genji grabbed his brother and pulled the 5’8 and 180 pounds of uselessness away from his date. Mccree waved as Genji and Hanzo left. 

Jesse smiled to himself and chuckled. Even though Reyes was now Reaper, Jack was now a crazy vigilante, everyone was tense, but in the middle of this he had managed to land a date with the most handsome man he had ever seen. Turning around he saw Gérard, Ana, Reinhardt and Torbjörn smiling like fools. Jesse blushed waved and ran away. Oh how his life was gonna be one hell of a fun ride now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the next chapter will be the date and then we will get back to our regular programed angst dads so thank you so much.


	9. A budding relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Jessie go on a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first this chapter has NSFW therms in it so if you don't like ready about sex just skip this. Second I just want to thank everyone for reading and giving kudos and commenting because ahhhh i reached 100 kudos on this story and I am just so happy so thank you so so much!

Hanzo stood in front of the reflective surface of a aircraft. He fussed with his hair. The bun he usually had his now long hair in was not cooperating with him at this moment. He wore his three piece suit but the jacket was discarded. It was all black with a blue tie and white undershirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.He checked himself over again for the millionth time. 

He looked good. With a hiss the hangar bay doors slid open. Jessie stood there bashfully. The cowboys cheeks were tinted pink as he walked over to his date. Looking him up and down Hanzo noticed his outfit. He was in jeans, a nice white button up that had the top three buttons undone exposing some of his chest hair and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His cowboy boots and stetson where of course on.

It all was so Jessie. Some how such a casual way of dressing up suited the cowboy. His usually unruly facial hair was groomed tonight. It brought a small smile to the archers face knowing that he had actually put effort in to look nice tonight.

“Ya look mighty fine tnight darlin. I uh got ya these.” He pulled out a flower bouquet and hanzo’s favorite sweets. It was a little known fact that the marksman had a sweet tooth. Genji had teased him relentlessly for it as a child. It was one of the things he had very little self control over so he never indulged. Genji must have told Jessie. Turning his attention to the flowers he saw they were baby’s breath, delilah and hydrangeas. Everlasting love, proud love without compromise , heartfelt emotions and gratitude. He highly doubted that Jessie knew that those were the meanings to the flowers and instead picked some out he thought Hanzo would find beautiful and he did. Talking the gifts into his arms he smiled.

“Thank you Jessie. I’m afraid I was unaware of this American custom and neglected to get you anything.”

“It’s alright darling it ain’t really a custom it's more of ah me thing.”

“Oh. well again thank you. I will enjoy them to the fullest”

“G-good so should we um yah.”

His stammering was endearing. The cowboy motioned to their aircraft transportation. Hanzo nodded and they boarded. The ride was filled with awkward silence and not so sneaky glances and smiles. Hanzo had no idea where they were going and neither did Jessie. The date had been planned out for them by Genji.

If both men were being honest they were terrified. Genji’s idea for a date was probably an arcade and snowcones. Not that jessie would be opposed to that but he’s not sure if Hanzo would enjoy it. 

To both their surprise the aircraft landed on a beautiful beach. Jessie and Hanzo stepped out and watch the craft fly away. With a small bashful smile Jessie pulled out an envelope Genji had given him. As Mccree opened the envelope Hanzo watched the stars reflect off of the ocean. It was beautiful. The gentle breeze helped relieve the heat. 

“So uh we go to go to some restaurant.”

“I hope you know where we’re supposed to go.”

“Not to worry ya sweet head doll I know where we got ta be.”

“Why did Genji take us to a place where neither of us speak the language?” Both men started walking from the beach to the streets. The roads were lit with the soft glow of street lamps. The beautiful architecture of spanish houses and buildings captivating Hanzo. 

“Oh uh I speak spanish.”

“Really?”

“Yah I grew up in New Mexico. My pap was hispanic and my mom was something european. My ma knew spanish though so she taught me.”

“Hmph that's interesting.”

“Do you speak anything besides Japanese and English?”

“I speak a bit of chinese.”Hanzo smiled as Jessie turned his head. It was endearing to see the cowboy try to be refined. He turned his gaze back to infront of him. They couldn’t be far now. 

“So Jessie you were raised in America?”

“Uh yah just me and my ma.”

“Pardon me for being intrusive but what happened to your father?”

“Fucker ran off. Said he didn’t want no baby and left my ma.”

“I’m sorry.” He layed a reassuring hand on his dates shoulder. 

“It’s fine just lead me down a road I wish I wouldn’t have gone down but hey if I hadn’t I probably wouldn’t have met Reyes or Genji and then I might not have met you.”

Hanzo’s eyes went wide. The confession shocking him. The cowboys face fell immediately after realizing what he had said. A nervous laugh left the tan and chapped lips.

“Sorry darlin don’t really have a filter ign- uhh ignore it” Hanzo had grabbed his hand causing him to stutter. They looked at each other. Hanzo straight faced as always and Jessie burning up from embarrassment.

“I’m sorry but I can’t ignore that Jessie. And if I am being honest I am glad you made those choices. Now if we are done painfully flirting let's get to the restaurant. I’m quite hungry.”

“Uhhh y-yah whatever ya say doll.”

The two continued on their way hand in hand. Jessie could feel Hanzo getting closer. God the man looked like a god. His hair wore long and draping to one side. He had taken the bun out on the ride over and frankly Jessie liked it. 

They finally arrived at the five star restaurant. To where Hanzo was not fazed given his upbringing on the other hand Jessie was in awe of the place. They entered and were seated after giving their reservation name. 

The wine and water was poured and the men looked at each other with fond smiles through the candlelight. The whole place exuded elegance and Hanzo fit in perfectly and suddenly Jessie was overcome with a wave of shame. He was in jeans and a button down shirt that was a handie down from Reyes. He looked to his robotic arm just in time to see hanzo take his hand again.

“You look nice tonight Jessie.”

“Thanks doll heh I uh it’s all I had. Don’t really fit in do I?”

“Perhaps not but I am enjoying the contrast.”

The sly smile was back on the archers handsome face. Jessie felt like he was looking into the holy gates and somehow his sinful ass had reached it. They talked about their family lives till the waiter came. Jessie ordered for both of them. Hanzo had just sat with a lazy smile. It was obvious be enjoyed the way Jessie formed to words that Hanzo had not known. 

When the man had left they went back to talking. Hanzo had laughed when Jessie had given up the wine and ordered a glass of bourbon instead. When their food arrived the talking was replaced with chuckling from Jessie as Hanzo looked curiously at his food. 

It made the cowboy smile when Hanzo finally took the plunge and bit into his meal. He moaned and it sent a bolt right to Jessie’s cock. But after that initial introduction they went back to talking and smiling. 

They spent probably two hours there just talking and drinking. Jessie paid the bill while Hanzo waited at the door. When Jessie reached his date he smiled. Hanzo had his arm outstretched at a forty five degree angle. Jessie slipped his arm into Hanzo's and they exited the restaurant. As they hit the streets Jessie pulled out his phone and brought up the hotel that Genji had booked for them. 

They made their way to the hotel laughing and smiling. They arrived and Hanzo opened the door for Jessie. It honestly flattered the cowboy. Jessie's signed them in and lead his partner up to the room. Surprisingly their luggage was there. Jessie jumped onto the soft bed and rolled around. Hanzo watched him with a smile as he closed the door and poured Jessie and other glass of bourbon from the wet bar in corner by the TV. 

Hanzo handed the glass to his cowboy as he sat up. The archer poured himself a glass to and walked over to the bed as he loosened his tie. Jessie's mouth went dry as cotton balls as Hanzo sat beside him. Where their hips touch it seemed to burn. Jessie could only focus on smooth soft pink lips framed by nicely groomed black facial hair.

He didn’t even register the calloused hand coming towards his face till the fingers brushed his semi long brown hair behind his ear and cup his jaw softly. His eyes widened and then started to close as Hanzo came closer. Their lips touched softly. 

They moved in sync with little moans escaping. Hanzo’s body moved forward pushing Jessie onto his back. Their glasses of alcohol forgotten in favor of kissing. Jessie moaned as Hanzo moved his body between his open legs. The friction as the archer began to grind was amazing. 

He started to grind back and shivered at the groan that Hanzo let out. His hands found the expanse of his back and tried to tear off his vest and shirt. At the knowledge of this Hanzo moved his torso up and looked down at Jessie. Both of them were panting and smiling. Their lips were bruised from the force of the kisses. Hanzo ripped off the material covering his torso and watched Jessie do the same. He heard the cowboy gasp and sit up. The archer chuckled as his partner cupped his pecs and stared at the silver metal barbells through his nipples.

“Shit darlin”

Hanzo hummed in approval and buried his fingers in Jessies hair. He pulled the cowboys hair so he was looking up. Jessie moaned lowly and looked up at Hanzo with half lidded lust filled eyes. Jessie surged up and pulled Hanzo down into a kiss. The kissing continued as Hanzo and Jessie fell back onto the bed.

They ripped off the rest of their clothes and moved together in beautiful harmony. They made love long into the night and into the wee hours of the morning. They fell in a heap of sweaty lust fueled happiness. Hanzo pulled out of Jessie and smiled. They kissed and kissed till they fell asleep. Thankfully Genji had rented the room for two nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and it was a good dose of fluff in this sad hell hole of a story. If you see anything wrong or anything like that just tell me in the comments. We will get back to the angest after this. Thank you again so much for all the loving comments and kudos. i hope you all have a great day!


	10. Gabriel Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things at the Talon base are brought to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a some pretty bad violence and language in this chapter so just be warned!

_______________  
Rialto, Italy

 

Reaper had had to leave after the computer incident. The entire mission that lasted a week he stewed in his anger. He thought over all the times he and Jack had met in combat. Now that he knew who 76 was it was so simple to see that they were the same person. The only difference was now Jack fought with riot like temperament. Leaning back against the chair in the aircraft he looked up at the ceiling.

“Why did we let it get this bad Sunshine?”

Reaper was pissed. He stormed the base of Rialto in a cloud of smoke. His voice sounded like five other voices were talking in almost perfect rhythm with him. The minute most of the hanger bay workers saw him they ran like mice that saw a tiger. Reaper appeared before Akande making the large man squeak. Clawed fingers of his gauntlets dug into the Nigeria's shirt.

“WHERE.IS.SHE!”

“Uhhhh Reaper hello to you to.”

“WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE AKANDE!”

“Reaper calm-”

His fingers tightened and Reaper threw the large man across the room. Reaper stalked towards the basement. Amélie ran to help her friend up. She sighed and help dust him off. She kept her hand on his arm. Looking sadly at the floor.

“What the fuck is his problem?”

“He found out that Sombra was talking to 76.”

“Why is he so obsessed with that guy?”

Amélie looked in the direction that Reaper had went. She let Akande’s arm go. “He’s…..he just needs help.” Akande watched his friend walk out of the hanger bay. He followed a minute later just to keep her company and make sure Reaper didn’t kill her. 

Reaper moved through the base in anger. Just paces behind him Moira was hot on his heels. The woman had bolted out of her lab the minute she heard him coming. She had been following him since. She reached out to him but before she could touch him he slammed her against the wall by her throat so had it dented to the shape of the woman's body. He quickly ripped off his mask. Wanting her to see what she had done to him in full.

“WHAT?!”

“Ga-ECCHH.. R-reaper calm down”

“NO!!”

“Gab..EEECCCCHHH!”

“NO!”

He tightened his hold on her throat. The sickening gurgles and her claw like nails digging into the fabric covering his hand, trying to pry his hand off. He only tightened it. Her legs flailing and right as she was about to pass out he dropped her. She fell to the ground coughing and hacking trying to regain the air that had been deprived of her back. 

She watched through teary fuzzy vision as the wraith walked towards Sombra’s room. Ripping the door off of the pressurised docking compartment he stared at the startled Latina. His eyes bore into her soul as he stalked towards her. Smoke rolling off him. His anger taking full control. His hands were shaking. 

He now stood before her. The look on his face was pure rage. The missing cartilage that forms the nose and the rotting skin with exposed bone and mangled teeth did nothing to hide it. It in fact probably made it worse. This was the first time she had seen him without his mask. 

“WHY?!”

“Reaper -

“I DON’T GIVE A FUCK JUST TELL ME WHY!!” He grabbed her by her arms almost shaking her. Neither of them noticed Akande or Amélie run through the doorway.Or when Akande left to go see if Moira was still alive. They both froze at the scene. Reaper was shaking but they could all see the anger was a fraud. He was sad and scared. The only way he now knew how to convey anything he saw as a weakness was to get angry. 

“Gabriel….”

He gripped her arms tighter the tension in his body coiling tighter and tighter as she stared at his mangled face. 

“Sombra just fucking tell me…” The fight was leaving his body but the rage still simmered in his eyes, his grip didn’t loosen at all. His voice was now less harsh and just sounded tired.

“I made contact with him months ago. I figured he was someone I wanted to know. So I hacked his helmet and we started talking. He’s angry to. He drinks a lot now…...He visits your abuela’s grave. He said she was one of his favorite women….He still-”

Gabriel clapped a hand over her mouth. His chest restricting to much at the thought of his or who was his sunshine farm boy drinking himself to sleep and only talking to Sombra. He slowly sank to his knees the last of the fight leaving his body. Slowly his grip loosened and his hands slid into hers. Amélie was right by his side in a second. He hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

“He still loves you Gabriel…he told your Abdula to watch over you...”

Gabriel just collapsed further into himself. Amélie leaning with him and Sombra kneeling in front of him as he held back the tears he wasn’t even sure he could produce anymore. Sombra reach out and took one of his hands in hers.

“Lo siento papá”  
(I’m sorry dad)

They sat there for only god knows how long. As Amélie was talking to her friend the com went off. Three sets of eyes looked at it. Slowly Sombra stood up and took hold of it, gently turning the screen on also, she somehow to gabriels amazement turned it on speaker mode he guessed. 

Looking at him from the television screen was Jack. The man had taken his visor off and was looking into it. Those pretty blue eyes he remembered kissing tears away from and staring into were clouded over. His heart broke a little more when he spoke.

“How are ya kid? Doing good?’

“Yah i’m fine old man. How are you?”

“Could be better.”

“You ok? I don’t think you’ve talked to me this much in well ever.”

The laugh that left Jacks lips sounded painful. Gabriel and Amélie slowly stood up and stood next to Sombra. One of them on either side of her. The small hacker took Gabriel’s hand in hers again.

“You went silent old man. You still alive?”

“Yah don’t think you can get rid of me that quickly kid.”

“Hows Indiana? Saw you went back?”

“You’re tracking me now?”

“Just answer that damn question.”

“Yah. Indian’s nice. I missed it.”

“You sound awful. You sure you’re not gonna die on me.”

“Stop asking me if i’m ok. I’m fucking fine just...I miss him.”

“Gabriel?”

“Yah. Some days I wish he was still here...I miss the crazy bastard.”

“I bet he was something else wasn’t he?”

“He really was…”

Gabriel was now shaking. Jack just admitted to missing him. His dead heart seemed to start beating again. He listened as the two conversed over pointless bullshit. Finally sombra turned off the communicator. He let out a shuddering breath before turning to her. 

“Thank you…”

“No problem pops.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long this took to get out. School has been kicking my ass. Thank you though for all the support everyone has had for this story. It makes me so happy!


	11. Indiana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is defiantly not ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for all your patience with this story. Hopefully now I can create a more enjoyable angst train.

Gabriel stood staring at the screen long after Sombra had ended the com call with Jack. She had stayed with him placing a hand on his back. 

“¿Estás bien, Gabe?”  
(You ok Gabe?)

“Sí, estoy ... estoy bien .....”  
(Yeah I’m...I’m fine…..)

Slowly Gabriel backed up, his eyes still glued to the screen. Her hand fell letting him move on his own. The image of his husbands scarred face branded into his mind. The blue eyes he had spent hours looking into before were clouded over now. He looked so tired, like he was ready to give up. 

Forcing his eyes to Sombra he didn’t know what to say. Thankfully she seemed to know what he was asking for. With a smile she nodded and threw an extra communicator to Jack's com in his helamte at him. Catching it carefully he looked at it and then at her again.

“Ir a buscarlo” Her voice was calm as she looked at him with caring eyes.  
(Go get him)

That was all he needed. Turning into a cloud of black smoke Gabriel moved through the base towards the hanger bay. 

_____________________  
Bloomington, Indiana, USA

Jessie walked with Genji and Angela along the property the used to belong to the Morrison family. The house’s foundation had long since collapsed along with several parts of the roof. What was once the beautiful home Strike Commander Morrison had grown up in was now decrepit and overtaken by weeds along with the other twenty odd acres of property.

Angela stared at the steps that would have once led into the mud room. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. Her and the boy had been out her almost everyday to see if Jack would be here. Gérard had managed to track his location to Indiana. Jessie had suggested that he might go back home. 

Looking over her shoulder she saw Mcree with his hat off and pressed to his chest looking at a tire swing overgrown with vines. Slowly she made her way over to him. Stopping only when they stood side by side. The soft breeze rustled both of their hair. 

“Ya think this is where Jack used to play as a kid?” He looked at her for a brief moment before returning his gaze to the swing.

“It’s a strong possibility Jessie.”

“Ya reckon he ever brought Reyes here?” The grip on the stetson tightened.

“I don’t know. As far as my knowledge extends Jack was not communicating with his family due to…..to how they viewed relationships…”

Placing his hat gently on top of his head once again Jessie pulled out a cigar. After placing it between his lips he removed the end clipper and a lighter from his back pocket. Swiftly chopping off the end and lighting the tabaco between his lips he pocketed the cigar accessories. After taking several drags he looked at Angala again. 

“They didn’t like he was dating Reye’s”

“His father didn’t….his mother didn’t care. But he scared her into compliance I believe.”

Jessie just nodded. The two continued to stand in comfortable silence. Birds chirped in the distance and Jessie could only imagine the fun a small Jack would have had with a yard like this. He could also seen now why Gabe had given his husband the nickname Sunshine. It wasn’t because of Jack personality, the strike commander had had a shorter fuse than Gabriel almost always, it was because of all of this. It made the cowboy chuckle to himself.

At some point Angela had left to go find Genji. He tore his eyes away from the swing just in time to see a tired figure drag itself onto the property in all to familiar red, white and blue.

Jack was tired. Traveling across the globe at his age, super soldier or not, would do that to you. The countless wounds he knew he had also did not help the process of being a vigilante. Looking up at just the right time he saw Jessie. Instantly his heart dropped into his stomach. The kid wasn’t wearing any of his body armor. He looked oddly relaxed and fit the scenery perfectly. This time Jack didn’t have it in him to fight as Jessie slowly made his way closer. They stood meer feet apart when Jessie decided to speak to him.

“Long time no see huh….” His voice was calm but heald an edge of pain.

“Yah it’s been awhile” Jack was surprised by how out of breath he sounded. How the physical pain he was feeling from infected wounds leached into his words.

Jessie didn’t respond with words only a small chuckle. He let the cigar fall from his lips and stomped it out with his boot heel. When he looked back up Jack could make out the tears in his eyes. But those happy tear filled eyes turned to shock when Jack felt his knees hit the ground. His already shit vision was becoming black and fuzzy around the edges.

He saw Jessie rush towards him screaming for someone. Jack wished it would be Angela so he could apologize to her for what he had said. He must have said it out loud because now Jessie was screaming her name like and banshee. 

Everything sounded like it was underwater. He vaguely felt himself try to fight Jessie insisting that he was absolutely fine. But the kid only held tighter and screamed louder. He heard footsteps but they sounded far off. He felt a slap to the face and opened his eyes a bit.

“Come on stay with us Jack! Come on Just wait for Angie”

Jessie was crying now. Jack would stay but the dark was so warm and inviting. He felt at peace for once. Maybe we was dying? If he was then it didn’t bother him. He might even see Gabriel again. That would be nice. Jack felt himself fall into the black abyss and his eyes closed softly. 

Jessie look down at Jack’s face as he frantically ripped the mans jacket open and stared all CPR training escaped him at that moment in time. Luckily Angela was right there just as the former strike commander’s breathing was turning from somewhat normal to raspy. He looked over at Genji who thank god was calling for a medical helicopter to pick them up.

It took far longer than expected for the helicopter to get to them, but when it did they all piled in. Angela hooked Jack up to machines and ordered Genji and Jessie to take his clothing off to see what underlying damage was done to his body. 

While Mcree worked on getting Jacks shoes and pants off Genji got to work on cutting his shirt off. The sight that greeted them as ugly. A bullet wound that was not very deep but extremely infected greeted them. The rest of his body was a road map of scars and burns along with broken bones and fractures. 

Looking up at Angela Genji was speechless. The man was lucky to still be alive let alone move. The cyborg distantly heard himself yell at the pilot to move faster. Looking back down he sighed. Taking Jacks hand in his he watched Angela work and even helped if he could. Jessie was sitting in a corner trying not to cry.

The trip to the hospital was an agonizing wait. Angela had hopped off and ran into the building after the paramedics. Genji went to go after her but a strong hand held him back. Jessie patted his shoulder and they both got out. They stood on the roof looking at the door to the hospital. 

Hopefully Jack would make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter thank you so much for reading!


	12. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana stays by Jacks side

Jack had made it but it had been a rough couple of days since his arrival. Doctors swarmed Room 24. Jack had not woken up while they poked and prodded him. Thankfully Mercy had come up with a plan of action to get Jack better again. She had officially declared Jack was able to have guest the day before and Ana had left at the opportunity to see her once best friend again. 

She sat by him holding his hand carefully. The man looked even pale under fluorescent and medical lights. The bags under his eyes were almost black. He looked a mess, especially with the wrinkles and large scar running diagonally across his face. Jack looked peaceful though. Ana doubted that he had ever got this much rest since the explosion. Even if that rest was a medically induced coma.

She turned when the hiss of the door opening filled the room. Phara stood strong but the older woman could tell that her daughter was only saving face. Her and Jack had been close. Ana stayed seated as Phara walked to the former commanders side and took his hand in her’s. 

“Angela said he might just make a full recovery. The helmet apparently only did very minor damage so it shouldn’t be too hard to fix. Winston is working on updating it so when Jack’s back on his feet he can use it again…..Isn’t that cool mom..”

“Very dear...What about his sight?”

“Ang is working on that. She’ll get it though. She’s smarter than all of us…..He’ll be ok right…” Phara turned to look at her mother. Holding back emotions but her voice shook under the weight of them.

“He will Phara dear. Jack’s always been one tough cookie. Plus Angela’s working on him. He’ll be just fine.”

The answer seemed acceptable for the young hero who turned to look back at the comotoased form of Jack Morrison. The two sayed still, only making eye contact and lovingly stroking the soldiers battered hands. 

They still remained stoic when Tracer entered. The poor girl looked like she was about to burst out crying. Slowly she made her way to stand by Jack's face. As she leant down Lena let out a broken laugh. Phara looked at her for a moment before she took Lena’s hand in her’s. 

Ana stared at them. Oh how they had grown. If Jack could be awake she had no doubt that he would be so proud of them. She watched as Lena began to get emotional and leave. Phara left with her, glancing back at her mother who only smiled in return. 

Settling back in her chair Ana watched Jack's face. The distance beeping of the monitors being the only reminder to her that he wasn’t just asleep on his own accord. Her thumb swept across his knuckles right as the door opened again. This time she knew who it was only from the smell of fancy french cologne. 

Gérard strolled across the liniolium only to end up right by Jacks side. Inhaling and exhaling the french man looked at his long time colleague. 

“What's the damage?”

“Partial liver failure, several infections, broken ribs, a broken arm and damaged nerves just to name a few.”

“Jésus baise christ Morrison….He never could do anything half assed could he….”  
(Jesus fucking christ Morrison)

Ana chuckled softly “No I guess he never could and still apparently can’t.”

Gérard was silent for a while. Perfectly content to stand by his long time friend. Ana could see that the knowledge of Jack still being alive was a relief. His shoulders were not quite so slumped. As he looked at Ana a smile appeared on his face. “So who else has been here today?” She hadn’t missed the quiver to anxiety in his voice.

“You just missed Fareeha and Tracer. Before them was Winston, Reinhardt, and Torbjörn.”

“What about the kids?”

“Lucio and Hana visited yesterday.”

“I meant Genji and Mccree”

“They dragged him in here with Angela’s help. I doubt they want to relive that nightmare.”

“Yeah I guess so.”

Gérard moved from his position by Jacks left side to standing behind Ana. Softly he laid a hand on her shoulder. She placed her hand on top of his. 

“You know you can cry right Ana. I promise I won’t judge you no matter how bad you look” The teasing tone in his voice had done nothing to cover up the compassion held in those words. 

“Thank you Gérard….” Ana knew that he was there to offer her support. She had seen the pain everyone else had laid bare. She had been strong and been the shoulder to cry on for everyone else. She turned to face him in her chair and promptly looked up at him. The tears in her eyes said it all.

Slowly Gérard leaned down and hugged his long time friend. He felt all the pent up emotion roll out of Ana through tears and sobs. She gripped onto his suit and hugged tighter as she cried. He rubbed soothing circles into her back while looking at Jacks face. 

Memories of a very tired but younger looking Jack flashed through his mind. At that point he had leant back in his chair and laughed as Jack said no one would miss him if he was gone and no one would give a shit if he came back. Of course at the time it had only been a thought of frustration but Gérard had to chuckle to himself.

Oh how his friend couldn’t have been more wrong. 

He continued to hold Ana as she let out all of the frustration and pain in her body. Her grip had lessened somewhat but was still tight. His suit jacket and shirt were soaked and smeared with mascara but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He just held her like and good friend would. After all the condition of his suit was the last thing he was worried about currently.

They stayed there till a very nice nurse came and kicked them out. Gérard helped Ana out of her chair and into a new one in Reinhardts room. The gigantic German had thanked him profusely. Gérard only smiled and went to his room.

Hours passed by. All Overwatch agents were soundly asleep and the only people awake were some medical staff. One nurse in particular had passed through all the halls and was only rechecking on patients before she turned off the light and went back to her desk. What she hadn't noticed was the black cloud seeping into and out of the vents.

The cloud stopped in front of room 24 and materialized into Reaper. It had been a pain in the ass but he had finally made it into Overtwatche’s base. Silently he reduced to a cloud once more and slipped through the cracks of the door before forming whole once again inside the room.

Jack looked so fragile in the bed. As softly as he could muster Reaper walked over and moved the chair closer to Jack. He sat down and took his husbands hand in his. He paused for several seconds before he unhooked his mask and laid it by Jack’s legs. 

Gabriel stared at Jack for as long as he could manage. He tore his eyes away only when the pressure of pain and grief became to great in his chest. His gloved hands held the calloused hand of Jack Morrison tighter. He looked down at the floor and let out a soft chuckle.

“I only wanted to see you so I could know if it was real. That those dumbass videos were not a lie Sombra made up. I had… heh I had every intention of putting a bullet through your skull tonight but...but I don’t think I can do that Jackie. At least not tonight. Not...not now. Not when I know I can have this before you wake up and we go back to trying to kill each other…” His voice cracked and broke. His grip had come tighter on his husbands hand. Tears threatened to spill down his mangled face.

“You know I still love you right Ja-.....Sunshine….You know I do don’t ya sunshine”

The slow heartbroken laugh that accompanied the sentence shook Reye’s frame. Slowly he stood and faced the bed. He leant over Jack and cupped his chin in his other hand. Gabriel looked for any sign that this was a dream. That 76 was not Jack and he could just shoot the fucker between the eyes and complete his mission. But the harder he searched the less he found to support that they were separate people. 

He rested their forehead against one anothers. Gabriel looked up close at his old lovers tired face and only smiled. He softly touched their lips together. Savoring how they touched. Reluctantly he pulled away. He gave Jacks hand one last squease.

“Hasta la próxima vez, chico amante. Quizás en nuestras próximas vidas podamos ser realmente felices.”  
(Till next time lover boy. Maybe in our next lives we can actually be happy.)

Gabriel placed his mask back upon his face and turned to leave. But just as he was about to turn to smoke he looked back at Jack and smiled. The man finally looked so at peace. 

“te quiero.”  
(I love you)

With a heavy sigh Reaper turned to smoke and left the Overwatch base the same way he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for reading =)


	13. I need healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things sort of go wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of violence and blood also surgical theams and PTSD so if any of that dose not jive with you please be aware =)

A soft breeze disturbed the soft curls on Gabriels head as he stood on the front porch. He looked relaxed and happy. His face in a forever smile. Slowly he turned around and held out a hand. Carefully Jack took it. His heart ached at the beautiful picture. Gabriel lifted the pale hand and kissed every finger. Jack turned to look into a mirror. He was still an old man. The scars maring his face and doing nothing to help the look of his receding hairline. But as he looked back at Gabe he was still the young stud he was. 

Gabe pulled him close and Jack went willingly. Gabe pulled them chest to chest and rested his forehead against Jacks. The sweet smile only growing wider. They stayed there for sometime, letting the sun warm their skin. Gabriel moved his arms from around Jacks waist to cup his face in his palms. Softly he pressed their lips together. 

The old soldier felt sparks fly like they used to. Gabe pulled him out from under the porch to the grassy field and laid him down. Closing his eyes for a minute he tried to relax further but the sound of panicked screams filled his ears and the stench of burning flesh assaulted him. He regretfully opened his eyes and was met with a mangled Gabriel hovering above him. 

The bloody mess of broken bones, ripped flesh and cartilage stared back at him. Jack was speechless. Gabriels hand, now mostly bone, came and caressed his face. Slowly the lasurated and torn apart face rested its boney forehead against his. Those dead eyes looking into his. 

“Look at what you’ve done to me Jack”

Jack was frozen in place trying not to panic.

“You caused all of this you piece of shit. You should never be comfortable. You killed the only good thing about you. How could you not see this coming? You are worthless Jack. For once man up. You’re father was right about you. Gabriel deserved better. You took Overwatch down with you.”

The voice assaulted him with more questions and comments. It continued never letting up. All the while Jack was forced to look into his husbands dead eyes.

“I should have realized it before Jack. You’re a selfish evil man. You never deserved me and you never deserved Overwatch. I NEVER should have married you. You NEVER deserve peace. How could you think you do you selfish coward. You killed everyone that ever cared about you and you think you deserve a sec-”

“B-but I don’t” By this time Jack had started crying. That voice was his husbands. A hand came up and covered his mouth. The face got closer to him.

“You are a real piece of work Jackie. You don’t deserve anything let alone the good life you’ve been living. They should have left you for dead. It would be the right thing to do. I hope you burn in hell Jack cause god knows I don’t want you in heaven next to me.”

By this time Jacks face was a mess of snot and tears. The mangled body tore itself off of Jack and started to retreat into the blazing remains of the swiss base. Jack screamed and tried to get up, begging for gabriel to come back. The phantom didn’t listen. It vanished into the flames. Jack had managed to scramble to his feet but suddenly felt weak again. His knees quivering before giving out. Looking down at his heads he saw them covered in blood. He didn’t dare open his eyes of look up knowing what would greet him.

Something inside him though refused that demand and he looked up while opening his eyes. Angela and Jesses bodys were torn apart and strewn all over like some sort of horrifying party decor. Genji was slumped against a pillar broken in half. Ana and Reinhardt were clutching onto each other and burned to a crisp. Winston’s head was three feet from his body and on a stake. Gérard and Torbjörn’s bodies were in a state between Jesse’s and Reinhardt’s bodies. Next to them laided bits of hair and bone along with tracer’s chronal accelerator. 

Bile built up in the back of his throat. Gabriel was right it was all his fault. Placing his elbows on the dirt he hung his head and let the full force of everything out. He was right. Jack didn’t deserve any of them. Never had and never will. 

“Jack” It sounded like Angela’s voice.

“He’s panicking Ang!”

“Help hold him down. Rein take his left arm, Jessie take his right. Tracer, Winston hold his legs and Ana help me!” It was definitely Angela’s voice. 

Suddenly Jack was wrenched from the horrific scene and screamed. His limbs trying to thrash but they were held down. It caused him to panic even more. But suddenly he felt a pin prick in his arm and seconds later was plunged into blackness. 

Tracer sat down after Jack went still. They had all ran in after they heard Jack scream. It had been a struggle to hold him down but thankfully Ana had given him a sedative. As she looked up she saw Angela giving her a small smile. She and Ana wheeled him out on his bed towards an operating room. It was a little early for the surgery that was planned but after that Lena didn’t blame Angela for wanting to put Jack under even more.

The young woman hung her head again. A large hand patted her back. Winston stood next to his friend and with a heavy sigh let his hand slip from her back as he walked towards the doors. Lena soon followed him only sparing a glance back at the room before zipping off.

 

Meanwhile Angela had had the nurses put Jack under. She stood in front of the body battered with gnarled scars that reached up his body like decaying vines. Holding out her hand a nurse gave her a scalpel.

“Es tut mir so leid, dass dir das passiert ist. Hoffentlich kann ich es besser machen Papa.”  
(I'm so sorry this happened to you. Hopefully I can make it better dad.) She approached the table and began the procedures.

Hours had passed since Jacks PTSD fueled nightmare. Winston sat at his desk analyzing the helmet and visor a young nurse had given him. Angela had successfully removed it but he could still see where she had to cut into the layers of tissue to remove it. The damn thing had been on so long it had literally became a part of Jack. 

But it was now his task to get it up in working order so the ex commander could use it as a tool rather than a crutch. Right as he was about to cut into a metal wire the door swooshed open, startling the poor lunar ape. Lena walked across the distance between the door and Winston himself. 

“Angela’s almost done with the fist surgery.”

“That's good.”

“How many will he have to go through Winston? Like surgerys for his eyes?”

“Four or five at minimum. Preferably more after all the tissue heals. He’ll never have 20/20 vision though”

“Did he ever tho? I mean remember his old man glasses he used to wear?” She make her hands into two O shapes and put them around her eyes laughing. Winston even let out a chuckle.

“Do ya think he’ll be the same Jack we knew? From what I heard he wasn’t so nice on the call a few months back.”

“I sadly don’t think he will Lena. Jack’s always battled his demons but I feel these ones might kill him…”

“Ange said he was going through withdrawls from not having the alcohol..do ya think that's why he freaked out?” She sat on the desk and watched her friend work.

“That is one possibility. It is also possible Jack’s PTSD caused him to have a nightmare which threw him into a panic attack and he lashed out as a self defence mechanism.” 

Lena softly rested her head against winston’s shoulder. “Can we help him?”

“I don’t know. He’ll have to want help and if he doesn't…..well we all know how hard it is to force him to do things…”

“Yah..”

Winston continued his reconstruction efforts on the battered metal as Lena sat by him. She gazed at the blue pieces and frowned. Wires had been hit by a bullet causing them to do something, she didn’t know what, that made Jack not be able to remove it. 

“Remember when Jack made us all have a summer party that one year and Angela was a bi mess over Genji and Pharah?”

“That I do. What about it?” He looked at her, waiting for the answer.

“Nothing just...I miss those days. Jack and Gabe were here and everyone seemed ok. Besides Genji tho. Heh luv always pretended to be ok.” Winston nodded and went back to soldering as she rambled.

“And that time that Genji almost punched Ana for giving him a green tea to help him calm down. Or when Jessie drew all over Gabe’s face in permanent marker before an important meeting..or when Reinhardt, Gérard and Torbjörn all piled in the back of a military van and broke it. Or when Jack laughed so hard beans came out his nose or…” she mumbled off into silent sobs. 

Winston set down his work and wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed a hand up and down her back. Her small hands clung to him desperately. 

“I just miss em….”

“It’s ok Leana….I do to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter. i'm sorry it took so long to get out I am in the middle of finals and it is killing me.


	14. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up and he and Angela talk

Angela stood by Jack as a nurse took the drip needle out of the old soldiers arm. With a nod towards Doctor Ziegler she walked out and left the two alone. Mercy softly held her former commanders hand in hers. It would take several hours for the sedative to wear off. So for now she let him rest. Deep down Angela knew that these few hours might be the only rest he would get for a while. 

Jack was slowly pulled from the darkness that had been so comfortable. A white light absorbed the darkness around him. The beams swirled and danced around him as they pulled him closer to consciousness. He fought them. His legs kicked at the beams and his arms flailed but it was useless. In on last attempt to stay where he was Jack rolled over and tried to break free. But they only held tighter and the darkness faded, along with it’s comfort. He finally relaxed and let himself be pulled from the safe place he had built for himself. 

Some light seeped in through the bandages covering his eyes. He registered a pain in his eyes and promptly tired to remove the bandages. Before he could though a soft hand stopped him. The hand was delicate and small. It held such precision in its movements but was gentle at the same time. 

“Don’t remove them please.”

“Angela?” Jack tried to twist in her direction but gasped at the pain that shot up his spine.

“Yes. Now please stay still. Your body is still healing” She vaguely saw his hands shaking slightly.

“......what happened?”

“Jesse, Genji and I found you injured at your house in Indiana. You passed out from shock and we brought you here. You’ve been here for one month, though you have been in a coma for most of it.”

“What about my eyes?”

“I performed a surgery, there will have to be several more, to improve your eyesight and remove the helmet. Winston is currently working on it…..do you have any requests?”

“If the old communicator isn’t damaged...please leave it in.”

“I will notify Winston.”

“Thank you Ang.”

“No problem Jack.”

Angela was about to leave when she saw Jack, despite his numerous injuries, throw his head over the side of the bed and release the contents of his stomach all over the floor. His shaking had worsened and a thin sheen of sweat covered his brow. 

She hit a button in the room that alerted other nurses to help. Within seconds two nursed rushed through the door to help roll Jack back to a comfortable position. They moved him to a sitting position and moved the top of the bed up and lowered him back. Jack looked a bit more calm but was still shaking and sweating.

“What the fuck happened?”

“It looks like he went into withdrawal Ms. Ziegler…”

“WHY!?”

The nurses looked scared but finally one of the two confessed that they had forgotten to give the medication that would prevent withdrawals this morning. Angela with an angry glare casted the two nurses out of the room to go get a janitor. She looked back at Jack with sad eyes and let out a heavy sight.

“I’m sorry Jack…”

“It’s ok kid….nothing I can’t handle” He smiled and she let out a soft chuckle.

“Do you mind if I start my assessments?”

“Not at all…..shoot”

As angela began she would unconsciously look up at Jacks face to make sure she wasn’t hurting him. It surprised her that all of Jack’s words had been kind. He wasn’t harsh like he was that one night. Her mind raced with questions as she examined him. Why was he being nice now? Why was he not fighting tooth and nail to be free again? Was he willing to join the new Overwatch? Would he leave after he was healed? 

She opted to push the questions to the back of her mind for now and just finish her examination. Everything looked to be healing nicely. Some bruises still remained along with gashes and the infected bullet wound. But those were all the track to be nothing more than scars and sore spots. 

Thankfully Jack stayed as still as his shaking body would allow him. Angela stood up and moved to the computer by his bed and typed him her results. As she was doing that the janitor came in and cleaned up as best as possible. She noticed that Jack had turned his head so he was facing her.

“Everything looks good. You’re on the fast track to being fully healed” Her voice cracked but she kept going.

“Ang-”

“I’m happy...that you’re ok”

“A-”

“It's good to see-”

“Angela...kid calm down.”

“I-I can’t Jack...I have so many questions…”

“Then-”

“No I will not ask them now.”

“Are you afraid of the answers?” He reached out to take her hand but she moved away towards the door. She watched as Jacks face fell into a deeper frown.

“Yes” with that she left.

Jack sat alone in his room for hours after that. Only remembering when someone had moved the bed several times after he had vomited again to clean up the mess he made. Angela had not returned. His stomach twisted in pain. He had pushed someone away again. The memory of his nightmare bubbled to the surface. Gabriel’s twisted and decaying face laughing as he told Jack how undeserving of this world he was. Fear wrapped around his heart. 

Before he could run himself deeper in to worry and panic, the door to his room opened again. This time though there was not the sound of bucket wheels screeching against the linoleum, only the found of familiar heels.

“Angela…”

“Guess again old friend” The slight teasing and egyptian accent gave the person away. 

“Ana”

“You’re getting good at this Jack.”

Ana pulled a chair to the bedside and parked herself there. Her eyes scanned Jacks broken body and gave an apologetic hum.

“I’m surprised you haven’t fought us.”

“It’s hard when you’re so drugged up.”

“You’re not now.”

“I can’t see shit Ana” his curt tone gave away his aggravation.

“That's never stopped you before.”

Silence fell over them like a suffocating blanket. Ana was right and Jack knew it. The first time he had had contact with the new Overwatch and it’s team he had been abrasive and rude. He had given the impression that they would either have to drag him back or he would return only when he was dead. But here he sat. Sure they had dragged him back but it would be to easy to escape and still he stayed. 

“You belong here Jack. You know this.”

“I failed them Ana. How can I come back after that?”

“Easy you walk through those door once you can and say hello to everyone.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes you can Jack. Both of us know you -”

“You don’t understand Ana! How the fuck could you?! Were you there?! NO!! You have no FUCKING clue what i’ve been through” Jack had sat up straighter and tried to lean into Ana’s personal space.

Anger was rolling off both of them. They stayed silent for minutes. Baring teeth at each other before slowly both of their shoulders relaxed. 

“I love you Jack but you need to pull your head out of your ass. You belong here. More than that we need you. I hope you can see that.” Her tone held a sharp edge to it. Like if Jack listened to closely he would be cut. 

She backed out of the room and left Jack to himself once again. The silence for once was comforting. After all he had some thinking to do.


	15. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is sort of getting better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to get this out. I have been having family crap going on and a bunch of other junk. I will try my very best to be better at uploading

It took time. Jack was as stubborn as he always had been and had fought Angela on every aspect of his recovery. His eyesight took time to come back but once it did the man had broke down in tears. The first thing he had seen was Angela and Phara smiling at him. He had pulled both women into a hug not caring about him image at the moment. 

Even after that it still took the soldier months to not go into attack mode every time he heard a small sound. Angela had forced him into intensive therapy and AA meetings. He was, on top of that, not allowed to be apart of the team or go on missions till Angela and Ana had cleared him. 

Jack took in the sight of his bedroom walls. After so many years of only being able to see with his visor it was different to look around without everything being tinted orange and red. The world was more clear to him and he loved it. The lack of migraines was getting to him though. He still had headaches but those had been steadily disappearing along with the aches all over his body. It felt odd to him. Pain had become such an ingrained part of him that it didn’t feel comfortable without it, akin to standing in public naked with no way to cover yourself. 

He looked down at his battered hands, a faint smile passing across his features. Today, in about an hour, he would be introduced to the team. Jack slowly got ready. As he walked to his closet a fleeting thought caught him by surprise. 

What if they hated him? What if no one wanted to work with him? 

With a shake of his head he tossed the intrusive thoughts out of his head. The people he had left behind didn’t hate him, or at the very least hid it extremely well. He pulled on his pants and shirt first. He spared no glance in the mirror before pulling his jacket on and slipping into his boots. But before he zipped up his jacket he pulled the chain filled with two sets of dog tags and two rings out of his shit and rested them lovingly against his shirt. He fumbled with the zipper a bit but eventually zipped up his coat. After that came all the accessories and finally his new and improved visor. 

Winston had done an amazing job on it. Restoring it beautifully and even improved it. Softly he clipped it onto his head and faced the door. Thankfully he had found out that the com was intact. Sombra had contacted him the night the helmet was returned to him. She angrily demanded answers, calling him foul words in spanish that Jack could only chuckle at. Since then they had talked almost every night. Jack recounted the events of his therapy sessions and AA meetings while Sombra ranted about her teammates. Apparently Widowmaker had eaten the last burrito and it had not gone over well. With a fond smile Jack wasted no time and exited his room with all the fake confidence he could muster. 

Memories flooded his head, replacing Gibraltar’s hallways with the swiss base’s. Gabriel was at the end of the hall smiling at him. Realistically Jack knew that it was someone else entirely, but the thought that his mind had conjured up his husband made him relax a bit further.  
When he made it to the meeting room his feet paused at the door. Anxiety filled his chest close to bursting. On the other side of that door were people he had hurt. It took him several moments but he managed to push through the fog of anxiousness and open the door. As he walked into the room he almost froze again. Everyone was staring at him, new and old members captivated by the fact that Strike Commander Jack Morrison was still kicking. It made his stomach churn.

Winston thankfully gestured for Jack to take a seat and so he did. He sat rigid and on high alert. Blue eyes scanned over everyone before Jack felt like he could relax a bit. 

Winston, Tracer and Angela sat at the other end of the long conference table. The three of them looked happy to see him. To his right sat Genji , at least he thought it was him. The last time he had seen him the cyborg had serious anger issues but the kid seemed calm. Next to Genji was a small girl who was playing some sort of gaming device and chewing gum. A man with dark skin and dreadlocks seemed to be helping her, he was half sitting in his own chair and half leaning over into the girls chair. Next to them was Jesse and some muscular asian man with a intricate dragon tattoo on his left arm and pec.

To his left sat Ana, Reinhardt, Torbjörn and Gérard. The sight of Gérard threw him for a loop and he sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth. The fact that the french man who was so close to Gabriel was amazing and brought back memories that he promptly shoved to the back of his mind.. He explicitly remembered burying him. But to be fair Jack had survived an explosion. Gérard looked at Jack and offered a gentle smile. Phara was leant against the wall behind ana’s chair. A strong and tall girl stood next to her. The girls long chestnut brown ponytail moved along with everytime her jaw clenched and unclenched from chewing her gum. 

Jack looked at everyone and then back at Winston. He felt lost. The lunar ape gave him a sympathetic smile before he stood up and cleared his throat. Everyones conversations stopped and all eyes were at the head of the table including Jacks.

“Today is an amazing day. We lost a lot from the swiss base explosion. Many friends and family died”. Jack saw Reinhard take Ana’s hand in his. “Some came back to us though and we are eternally grateful. Today is no different. Today we welcome back Jack Morrison….We all missed you very much.” Winston smiled at him with all the happiness he could muster. “Would you like to say anything?”

Silently Jack stood up and looked across the room. Every eye was on him. Instantly he felt his heart drop into his stomach and his stomach drop into his feet. “I-I am….It’s a pleasure to be back.” I was a pathetic excuse for an introduction. As strike commander Jack knew he had done so much better. But years of being alone seemed to take its toll on his social skills as well. 

Jack let out a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding when no one laughed or immediately kicked him out of the room. Everyone seemed to be content with the introduction and looked back towards Winston. 

The meeting progressed. Winston, Angela and Tracer took turns with reports and other team members would occasionally jump in to add something that had happened. Jack sat back and tried to relax but the need for a stiff drink crept up into him and lit his skin on fire. Pathetically he looked up at Angela. Several seconds passed with just Jack staring at her before she met his gaze. 

She seemed to catch on to Jacks internal panic and excused herself. No one took a second glance when she grabbed Jack and left the room. Camly she held onto the former commanders arm and lead him to a sofa. The grip she had on Jack’s arm help ground him a bit. Slowly she sat him down and look him directly in the eyes.

“What's wrong?” She looked worried and scared for him.

It took several minutes but finally Jack responded. Though his voice cracked and he was now shaking again. “It’s noth...I-I need help..” Both Overwatch members looked shocked at Jack’s confession.

Slowly Angela nodded and smiled. “I need help Angela..” Jack hung his head and dug the heels of his palms into his forehead. The german doctor just rubbed his back in as soothing of a manner as she could. 

“It’s ok Jack. We all need help sometimes. Now stay right here and I’ll be back shortly.” She stood up and gently let go of Jack's arm. The man she saw as a father figure looked so worn and beaten down. There was still bruising around his eyes and he was slightly slumped over. 

Quickly she left to go find anything that could help. She burst into her office and tore it apart looking for anything. She found a pillow that fit in the palm of her hand. It was a blue and black marble pattern and smelled of vanilla and lavender. Time seemed to stop around her and with a smile she remembered all those years ago, Jack bursting into her room as she crammed for her medical finals. She had been beyond tired and stressed. 

Jack had presented her with the little pillow. He had proudly exclaimed that it was meant to aid in relaxation and sleep. At the time she had been furious that he was interrupting her just to give her some dumb trinket but now was a different story.

She had held the same little pillow many many times since then. She had held it before and after every mission she went on, before every test or exam, before every speech or conference and she had held it tight at Jack’s funeral. The small piece of stuffed and scented cloth had been with her through almost every major event in her life. 

She exited her office holding the small item. Her steps became faster he closer she got to Jack. As she neared Jack she could saw him asleep on the couch and slowly to a stop just feet away from him. His head was tipped back and arms crossed over his chest. He had done this many of times in Overwatch's glory days. Apparently old habits die hard. 

Angela softly placed herself next to him and slipped the pillow into his hand. She then tucked herself up next to him and closed her eyes. 

The meeting had ended an hour ago and no one had seen Jack or Angela since they had left. D.va, Lucio and Phara were walking around when they spotted the two nestled up on the couch sleeping soundly. A smile appeared across Phara’s face and she chuckled.

Phara was the first to sit next to Angela and cuddle up. Both D.va and Lucio looked at each other. They smiled and nodded. A nap after a long meeting seemed like a good idea to the both of them. 

Lucio followed her lead. He sat on the floor and leaned against the couch, his head rested against Phara’s calvs. D.va followed suit also and placed herself next to the egyptian woman. They all settled down for a nice nap once they were all situated. 

Next was Tracer, Genji, Jessie and Brigitte. Winston had been concerned about their medic and newest recruit so he sent the four to locate them. The four found their friends just thirty minutes into their nap. Immediately without a thought or care in the world Tracer squished herself between Jack and the arm of the couch. Brigitte sat next to D.va and settled it. 

She gave a smile to Jessie and Genji who stared at the mess of limbs . It looked peaceful to Genji so he took a seat next to lucio on the ground and rested his head against Angela’s legs. Jessie took several more minutes before sitting down next to Jacks legs and resting his head against the old soldiers knee. It wasn’t long before the everyone in the pile was asleep.

After no one had reported back for forty-five minutes Ana set out by herself to see where everyone went. It took another thirty minutes before she found the eight adult she referred to as children piled up around Jack in the Rec Room. The soft snoring from Jack’s com surprised her but she let that be for now. 

A small smile formed. Taking out her phone she snapped several pictures and pocketed the device. With a fond chuckle she turned out the lights and left softly so not to disturb them. As she walked down the hallway she looked at one of the photo’s she had snapped. Everyone looked so peaceful.  
Plus Jack was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and sticking around. I am sorry if there are errors in this chapter. Please if you see any feel free to point them out. This was sort of rushed because I remembered I had forgotten to upload in almost two weeks. Anyways thank you all so much!


	16. Heading off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for not updating in three months but some big family situations came up. I hope you all still enjoy this chapter despite it being short. Thank you all so much and have a happy holiday season.

Jack woke up hours later still in a pile of glorified teenagers. A smile crept across his features as he dislodged himself from the pile. As he looked down on all of them he couldn’t stop the rush of memories of him and Gabe as they stood over a similar scene. 

Lost in his thoughts the old soldier didn’t notice Ana till she layed a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and they smiled at each other. Ana stepped beside her friend and removed her hand. Jack backed away from the group before he turned around and walked away. 

Ana approached the group and smiled down at her daughter. With a gentle touch she moved a sweep of hair out of Phara’s face.

“نم جيدا صقر صغيرتي” (Sleep well my little falcon) She took a step back and let out a fond sigh before she left to look for Jack.

The old sniper found him on the landing pad overlooking the sea with a forlorn expression on his face. With grace she approached him and found her place sitting on a crate next to him. He only acknowledged his friends presence with a sideways glance before retreating back into his head.

“I don’t know if anyone told you but Angela cleared you for active duty.”

She only got a grunt for a response; so she decided to continue on with the one sided conversation.

“Your first mission will be at dawn tomorrow…..Reinhardt, D.VA and Phara will accompany you.”

“Good..” He turned to walk away but Ana grabbed his arm stopping him in his tracks.

“Be safe Jack”

Turning around just enough to see her Jack smirked. Not in the usual arrogant way so many people did, this one seemed sad but content at the same time. Quietly he took several steps towards his friend and wrapped his arms around her. Shocked, Ana took several seconds before she hugged Jack close.

“Will do Captain Amari”

Both chuckled at the jab. They pulled away just enough to see each other. Ana still held firmly to just above Jacks elbows. Doubt caused both their eyes wondering if this would be a good idea. Bit by bit Ana loosened her grip and Jack slipped out of her touch.

“Just...just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do ok”

“Pfft thats a short list don’t you think” A genuine smile cracked through the tough facade.

She shook her head fondly and left after squeezing the super soldiers shoulder. She paused at the entrance back into the base to look at Jack one more time. He stood facing the horizon again. If she focused enough she could almost see Gabriel standing next to him. A deep pang shot through her heart. Deciding to give her friend a little more privacy before his mission she left him alone and reentered the base. 

The day and night passed far to quickly for Jacks tastes. He had stood on the landing pad for hours before Jessie and roped him into a card game that everyone had eventually joined. But now he walked across the assfault to the plane with Phara by his side. D.VA was loading her mech into the cargo hold and Rein was already on board.

He felt Phara staring at him as they boarded and sat down. Jack chose to ignore her in favor of cleaning his visor. Once D.VA was seated, which took a suspiciously long time, they were taking off.


	17. Finding Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I am so sorry this took so long

It took hours to reach their destination. Reinhardt was in the misted of bouncing his leg while they stood around waiting for further instructions. D.VA was already locked into he mech and Phara was cleaning her gun.

Jack was about to speak to Pharaoh before the comm in his ear crackled to life. But instead of one of Overwatch's members voices being pushed through it was a cocky one with Spanish flair. Immediately he knew who it was. His boots dug into the ground and he grit his teeth.

“I’m glad to see you up and about Jack” Her voice wobbled a bit.

The old soldier walked away for his three partners to a secluded place before he dared to open his mouth.

“How are you kid?” He lent against a rock and let out a sigh.

“Ok but I actually wanted to tell you something important.” Jack only let out a gruff grumble of agnologment in response.

“I know where several Talon agents are going to be”

Immediately Jack turned around and walked back to his team gun loaded and ready. With a nod to them they all followed. Sombra had given him exact coordinates and that's where he was leading them. 

They walked over uneven terrain to get to a set of worn down structures. Crumbling cement and fallen wires surrounded them. Phara took off once given the commands and the other three separated to cover more ground.

But before long Jack was lost and it seemed his team was as well if the voices over his comm were anything to go by. But as he was about to respond a bullet whizzed past his head. Snapping around he caught a glimpse of black before it disappeared behind a huge piece if rubble. 

Swearing under his breath Reaper jumped up onto a beam. He could have sworn that Sombra had said this place was empty but here was the thorn in his side. Quickly he reloaded his shot guns just as Sombra’s voice flowed through his ears.

“So Reaper what was that?”

“You tell me. I thought you said no one would be here and we could grab the paperwork and get lost.”

She let out a small snort that made Gabriel growl. “There's always room for error.”

Gabriel weaved through the wires while he stayed perfectly balanced on the beams. He could barely make out 76 through the dust but the minute he got a clear enough picture he locked on.

Jumping down he anticipated his foot landing precisely between the old bastards shoulder blades but 76 had whipped around last minute and ducked out of the way. Reaper landed gracefully and fired six times but the soldier dogged again only to fire back. 

As Reaper turned to smoke and rushed towards the old man he swore he saw a flash of blue eyes but it didn’t last long. 76 ran, flowing between structures while he screamed into his shared comm. Reaper cut him off at an intersection with a swift kick to the ribs.

The satisfying crunch only fueled his blood lust. He didn’t catch it in time but 76 let his pulse rifle go. Throwing it and smirking to himself when it collided with a thunk to Reaper's face. 

He moved as fast as his body would allow, still screaming for back up. No one answered his calls and just as Jack was about to scream again Reaper tackled him to the ground. He instinctively threw his elbow up which caught Reaper in the jaw. The wraith growled and pulled his arm back launching it at 76’s face, but froze when he felt the breeze wash across his face. But not before the mask was ripped away from the soldiers face as well.The two men stopped dead in their tracks.

Reaper was straddled the former strike commander his eyes wide in shock. Pale blue burrowed into him and before he could stop himself his hand gently caressed the scarred flesh along his former lovers cheek. 

Jack stared dumbly up at the man he loved. He didn’t flinch when cold ash skin touched his face, he only raised a hand himself and laid it upon Gabriel’s cheek. His eyes were just a beautiful as Jack had remembered them. Slowly he noticed Gabriel leaning down closer and only then did he feel the tears that ran down his cheeks. 

Gabriel’s forehead gently rested against Jacks and he only then realized too that they both were crying. Slowly Jack wrapped his arms around his husband and sobbed. Gabriel only pulled the man he had though he had lost closer.

It was then that Gabriel felt cold metal underneath Jack’s jacket. He promptly ripped the cloth open to reveal the dog tags and rings. For a moment he was stunned, his hand reached out up stopped when Jack’s encompassed the metal. 

Their eyes met again as Gabriel gulped audibly. His hands were shaking like leaves just like Jack’s.Both stayed on the ground intertwined in the other for far longer than either would like to admit. Sombra watched through the lens of the discarded masks. A soft smile appeared as she listened to the two sob and whisper to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
